Prolouge:Jupiter Outer Planet Inner Senshi?
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: An Old Foe a New enemy and an Ancient Jovian Curse,Mako has to absorb all this while discovering her new powers but what happens when the Senshi of Thunder dies while trying to save the ones she loves?
1. Clash of the Titans

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other characters and this story is property of me Whiplash.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jupiter Outer Planet Inner Scout?"   
  
Prolouge  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A summer has passed since the battle with Galaxia and Chaos.   
  
Since then New powers have been discovered and a new enemy has been revealed.   
  
Only a few months ago the Scout of Jupiter was outgoing and funloving, now she is a loner.   
  
The inner scouts and outer scouts two months ago have mastered thier eternal   
  
forms all except for Makoto.   
  
She had tryed but with no evail. After that she disapeered,   
  
Shinozaki too had vanished along with all of thier boyfriends.   
  
Rei called an emergency Scout meeting at the Mountain Side Temple.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Rei had been warned by the sacred fire a Great Evil was coming here to earth in  
  
a matter of weeks.   
  
the Scouts all gathered and decided to make this a training day. I mean why not   
  
they were rusty.   
  
"Where's Mako-chan?" Venus asked   
  
"She went that way" Haruka said as she Rolled her eyes  
  
Venus ran right under Jupiter. Mako cleared her throat  
  
"Oh there you are" Minako said puzzled  
  
"How'd you get up there" She asked looking up into the enourmous tree  
  
"Flew I guess" Jupiter responded sarcasticly  
  
"Looks like were not doing to good" Jupiter smirked as she watched Sailor Mars   
  
get hit by an obvious Sailor Uranus attack and fly into a near by bush.  
  
"Hey were...uh.....rusty" Venus squeaked  
  
"Thats nice"Makoto said "What did you want anyway"  
  
"Come back thier with me""...Please" Venus gave her the puppy eyes  
  
"Alright, Alright enough with the eyes already" Jupiter hoped down and walked   
  
towards the clearing  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"There you are" Uranus snorted  
  
"Been waiting on you, what took you so long?" Haruka walked over and   
  
rubbed Jupiters hair  
  
Uranus continued to beat up on Rei.  
  
"HEY! why dont you pick on some one your own size?" Jupiter cracked   
  
She walked over to her bag and unattached the sword.  
  
Uranus droped Mars on the ground  
  
"Alright then Weapons it is" Uranus pulled her Space Sword out   
  
of her Interdimentional Pocket  
  
"Lets go" she yelled  
  
Jupiter and Uranus charged at one another   
  
Thier swords clanged together enough to produce sparks.   
  
In each of thier eyes you saw vengence. Uranus swung and landed a   
  
slice over Jupiters left arm. She countered and hit Uranus in the arm.   
  
"Should we interveen?" Neptune asked   
  
"No let them continue" Pluto said  
  
Uranus Sliced Jupiters ribs which sent her to her knees.  
  
"Weak" Uranus said  
  
Jupiter Growled  
  
"AHHH" She screamed and charged at Haruka.  
  
She swung ferociously, finally knocking Uranus'   
  
sword out of her hand. Mako hit Haruka in the ribs with   
  
the end of her sword. She fell. Jupiter stepped on her chest and  
  
pointed the blade at her throat.   
  
Jupiter backed off  
  
She detransformed, and without the slightlest word drove off,   
  
leaving shocked scouts and a pride shattered Sailor Uranus.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lita woke up in the middle of the night to see an image of   
  
Queen Serentiy hovering above her head.   
  
"Wha..Wha..What are you doing here" she exclaimed  
  
"I have come to lift the curse" the Queen said.   
  
"What?" Mako stammered  
  
"I see, Pluto has not told you of your past young one.   
  
I shall explain, the rest however is up to you"  
  
"Long ago exactly 10,000 years ago the Jovian's became   
  
destructive of there power they no longer would protect the Galaxy or the Moon Court.   
  
The Queen of the Moon and her court decided they must be stoped.   
  
They sacrificed thier lives so the future generations would be safe.   
  
So with that sacrifice a curse fell upon them for 10,000 years they would   
  
lose much of thier power and reign with inner planets.They bansihed the old heir's a  
  
and heiress's and instituted a new blood-line.  
  
" "So the 10,00 years is up?" Mako asked puzzled  
  
"Yes but you must learn how to lift the curse" Serenity said and disapeered.  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
The next day Mako sat in her room, pondering what had happened that night,   
  
when she heard a violent crash outside.  
  
She peered outside and saw a black sphere land violently in the middle of Tokyo.   
  
Her communicator beeped wildly, she threw it aside and set off.  
  
She ran towards the battle field.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up"  
  
Jupiter arrived just as the rest of the scouts did.   
  
"why didn't you pick up your communicator?" Venus asked  
  
"I couldn't find it" Jupiter replyed  
  
Venus rolled her eyes  
  
The youma snarled at them. It was about 8 feet tall and had   
  
large spikes coming out from its body, and it carried a rather large hammer.  
  
"I'll end this fast, come with me Jupiter" Uranus demanded  
  
"But...."Jupiter stammered  
  
"Fine then, Saturn" She motioned Hotaru to come help her.  
  
Eternal Sailor Uranus ran at the monster and screamed "Uranus Space Turmoil"   
  
The youma with super-human speed dodged the attack and slammed   
  
the hammer into Sailor Uranus' hip, Uranus still dazed was hit again.   
  
The youma then threw her bleeding body up in the air ready to hit her like a   
  
base ball but before he could,  
  
Saturn sent out her "Saturn Planetary Destruction"   
  
The youma had enough time to react but,  
  
barely got away with his life, then  
  
Pluto screamed "Pluto Grim Death"   
  
It hit the youma it screamed in pain but had little effect. .  
  
Mercury tapped on Neptune's shoulder and whispered and showed   
  
her something on her computer.   
  
Neptune nodded her head.  
  
"Jupiter" Neptune solomnly said "What?" Jupiter said surprised   
  
"Hit that youma on one of its spikes with a thunder bolt":  
  
"Now"  
  
"Jupiter Pummel..."  
  
"Neptune Rising...." "  
  
Strike" "Tide"   
  
The attacks combined the water hit first drenching the   
  
now weakened youma then the electricity hit on the spike on   
  
top of the youma's head sending a bolt of lighting searing through its body.   
  
The Youma screamed and fell to its knee's.  
  
"Finish it Sailor Moon" Venus yelled  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon shook her head and yelled "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss"  
  
The youma yelled and dicentigrated and left a red and black orb which shattered   
  
on the ground.  
  
Neptune rushed to Uranus' side. She held her hand as Uranus detransformed.   
  
"She has a pulse" Pluto said "But its weak"   
  
"Ami, call an ambulence" Neptune stuttered  
  
Ami rushed to a phone and called.  
  
They all detransformed.  
  
"Michiru!" Ami yelled  
  
"They can't get hear! Theres a major trafic jam because of the attack!"   
  
"We have to meet them about two miles downtown!"   
  
Michiru started to sob, The scouts looked at each other.  
  
"I'll take her" Mako stated  
  
"How?" Michiru said   
  
"She's not that heavy"   
  
"I'll be careful don't worry about it!" Mako said  
  
"Thank you Mako-Chan" Michiru replyed  
  
"Not a prob". She said as she picked up Haruka's limp and battered body.  
  
Mako took a deep breath and started her sprint.   
  
"Hang on ok Haruka" Mako said  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so tough on you Mako-Chan" Haruka stammered  
  
"Hush, your wasting energy, besides its good for me"  
  
Mako, finally made it and saw and ambulence waiting for her.  
  
The EMS workers took Haruka and placed her on the stretcher.  
  
She stood there silent as they took Haruka away.   
  
------------  
  
I'd like any comments! email me at chillin_on_ice_16@yahoo.com  
  
and check my page out at www.geocities.com/chillin_on_ice_babe69 and/or   
  
www.geocities.com/lady_dragonguardian  
  
Thanks  
  
Whiplash  
  
. 


	2. Love Awakened

All the other character and this story is property of me Whiplash.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this   
  
story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring   
  
your Lawyers!  
  
--------------------  
  
Makoto watched as the ambulance drove away.   
  
"You, always have to be the first don't you Haruka" Mako thought  
  
Makoto turned around and started the long walk home.   
  
*Damn* She thought *This is why I have a Car remember!*  
  
Mako shrugged *Oh well only about 25 more blocks.*   
  
he rolled her eyes.  
  
-----------  
  
Makoto dug around her pockets trying to find her key's.   
  
Her eyes widened  
  
as she remembered that they were in her jacket pocket   
  
which was at Rei's.   
  
She kicked the door and it flew open.  
  
She gasped "Did I not lock MY door?" She asked herself aloud.  
  
"Yes, actually you did, but I let myself in, Rei called and said   
  
you left your keys at her house so, I figured you'd need in   
  
sometime tonight" Shinozaki said grining from ear to ear  
  
*why did she call him* Mako thought  
  
"Um...Shino-Chan" "Hi! I forgot you had a key"  
  
"You know....."He started "I....need to tell you something"   
  
"Oh really....um...I'm really tired" Mako stuttered   
  
"Oh...ok then I'll see you around, hopefully"   
  
He smiled and tossed her,  
  
the keys and gave her a playful kiss on the cheek.  
  
Mako blushed wildly and smiled "Bye Shino"   
  
"Bye Makoto" He winked and  
  
walked down the stairs and was gone.  
  
Mako walked in her apartment, changed and hit the bed.   
  
She looked out  
  
the window and saw a brillant flash of   
  
lightning go streaking past the  
  
sky. She smiled and thought about Shinozaki   
  
and slowly drifted off to  
  
sleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Makoto awoke to the sound of her alarm buzzing wildly.   
  
She smiled again  
  
"Thank God its Summer"  
  
She went and took a shower   
  
threw on a   
  
hunter green tank top and put on her jeans and zori sandals.   
  
She brushed out her hair and looked at it. "It needs cut,   
  
or colored or..something"  
  
She shrugged and and pulled it up.   
  
She had 3 hours to blow before the meeting at Rei's. She  
  
knew Luna or Haruka one would make it into a practice session.   
  
"Although"  
  
"Haruka's out of commision for A while so, maybe..." "Nah"   
  
She started the walk to Rayes to grab her keys and her car.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hey Mako-Chan" Rei exclaimed "Your a few hours early"  
  
"Nope, sorry Rei-Chan just came for my keys" Mako said  
  
"Oh, yea here they are" She said as she tossed them   
  
from her pocket  
  
"Thanks" Mako said as she walked towards her car.  
  
"Be back in a few!"She yelled  
  
She got in, buckled up and off she went.She drove around until she saw  
  
a hair cuting salon. She raised an eyebrow, "Might as well"  
  
-----  
  
After about 45 minutes, she emerged her hair let down.   
  
She had it cut  
  
close to her shoulders and had very long layers. She looked in the rear  
  
view mirror of her car and beamed wildly.   
  
She drove past Minako's to see  
  
if she wanted a ride. Minako was outside walking when Mako honked  
  
"Hey! Mina-Chan Want a ride?" Mako exclaimed  
  
"sure....WOAH" Minako said as she got into the car.   
  
"Your,...your hair"  
  
she said as she ran her hand through it. "Neat, huh?" Mako said  
  
"Mako-chan I never thought I'd live to see the day you cut it off"   
  
Both girls laughed as she drove off.  
  
They drove around gawking at a few collge guys.   
  
Mako glanced at her watch  
  
"Well we better get to Rei's" She stated   
  
"Joy" Minako replyed   
  
They both chuckled  
  
------  
  
Minako slide the door open to Rei's. Of course   
  
Ami was already thier,  
  
follwed by Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
"Where's Mako-Chan" Hotaru asked  
  
"Oh, she's coming she had to lock the car doors"   
  
Mako strolled through the door and took a seat on a pillow.  
  
Michiru, Setsuna ,Ami, Hotaru and Rei all gasped  
  
"Your hair Mako-Chan." Setsuna stated  
  
"Yes, its called a H-A-I-R-C-U-T"Mako said  
  
"It looks good Mako-Chan"Michiru added  
  
"Oh Michiru-San hows Haruka-san?" Mako asked  
  
"She's fine, can't wait to get back as always"   
  
"Thats good"   
  
"Thank you Mako-Chan" Michiru said  
  
"It was the least I could do" Makoto said  
  
Then, they heard Usagi slam into the sliding door.  
  
"And THATS our future queen" Rei giggled  
  
"I heard that" Usagi said her voice muffled by the door  
  
Mako slide the door open and helped Usagi up,   
  
"Thanks, Mak....your hair!!" She exclaimed  
  
"Yes, I know"  
  
Luna cleared her throat.   
  
"Now, Rei have you done another fire reading?" Luna asked  
  
"Yes, I have"  
  
"And"   
  
"I'm getting there!.Well anyway, this new group of   
  
Youma are after our  
  
Inner Crystals"  
  
"Inner Crystals?" Usagi asked  
  
"Yes" Setsuna stated "The inners have Five, the outers have Seven"  
  
"Ah" Ami said "I should do a reading on each of you to   
  
figure out exactly  
  
what Crystals you posses."  
  
"That would be a great idea" Luna exclaimed  
  
"We can start that now if you wish" Michiru said  
  
Ami walked over to her bag and got out her scanner and laptop.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru you first" She said  
  
Hotaru nodded and transformed  
  
"Saturn Eternal Power" "Make-Up"  
  
"Ok I should have the data in a second"  
  
The read out read. Height:5'2 Element: Destruction, Rebirth  
  
Crystals: Death, Destruction, Re-Birth, Honesty, Faithfulness,   
  
Youth, and Persephone.  
  
She Detransformed   
  
She tugged on Michiru   
  
"Michriu-Mama whats a Pesp..ph..o.ne?"   
  
"Its the Greek goddess of Rebirth"  
  
"Oh" Hotaru replied even more confused  
  
"Alright Mako-Chan" Ami said  
  
Makoto huffed knowing that her eternal stage wouldn't work  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up"   
  
Height: 5'9'' Element: Wood, Lightning, Thunder  
  
Crystals: .......  
  
The computer screened fuzzed over.  
  
"I think...you need to be in your eternal phase" Ami chocked  
  
Mako sighed   
  
"C'mon at least try" Usagi pleaded  
  
"Fine, it won't work, but I'll try"  
  
They went outside  
  
She concentrated and threw her hand in the air.  
  
"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP"  
  
She got hit with a bolt of Lightning which blew up sending the scouts flying.  
  
Mako hit her knees huffing. Her gloves were blown off her hands.   
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Are you alright?"Minako yelled  
  
"What!!! Ouch, my ears are ringing"   
  
Ami noticed they were bleeding.  
  
"Let's not try that again for a while shall we" Michiru said  
  
Jupiter laughed painfully  
  
"So, we'll be back over tommorrow for everyone else?"   
  
Minako said staring at Ami's computer which  
  
was blinking and shooting sparks.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that" Mako stated as she de-transformed  
  
Michiru and Setsuna looked at each other and headed on.  
  
"Hurry, Hotaru"  
  
"Hey, Mako-Chan?!"Hotaru said  
  
"Hmm"Makoto replyed  
  
"I..I..was wondering since Haruka-Papa is in the hospital..that if  
  
"you could show me some martial arts stuff...Michiru and Haruka.  
  
both afraid I'll get hurt"Hotaru finished  
  
"Hey, anytime Hotaru-Chan, just give me a ring ok" Mako said as she  
  
walked towards her car   
  
"We won't let Haruka-San find out"  
  
Thanks Mako-Chan!!!"  
  
Minako grabbed Mako by the arm.   
  
"See, you guys tommoroww!" They all exclaimed and headed home.  
  
----------------------  
  
Makoto shot out of bed, and glanced at the alarm clock.  
  
4:30 a.m She looked at the beeping communicator. She fliped the   
  
top up and rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Yea" She grumbled  
  
"Monster *huff* Rei's *huff* bethiernoworelse!!!" Minako's face  
  
bliped off.  
  
"Don't Youma ever sleep for crying out LOUD!!"Mako yelled  
  
She threw on her jeans and a t-shirt and started bounding down 5  
  
flights of stairs.  
  
----------  
  
Mako sped to Rei's breaking every law that was ever put into place  
  
She saw a motorcycle sped a head of her. She pressed her foot on  
  
the accelerator and sped ahead of them. She rolled her window  
  
down and looked to see Haruka staring back at her.  
  
"Nice driving" Haruka said   
  
"Same" Mako replyed  
  
"I'll beat you to Rei's" Haruka stated  
  
Mako shrugged and watched Haruka speed by with an obviously  
  
frightened Michiru hanging on for dear life. Mako snickered and  
  
made a sharp right turn into an alley. She raced across Tokyo.  
  
She eyed Rei's temple, she could see Haruka's motorcycle speeding  
  
in between buildings. Mako sped up and slammed on the brakes  
  
moving in front of Haruka. She did a 360 and came face-to-face  
  
with Luna, Serena, Rei and Mina. a Sweatdrop formed on her head.  
  
She shrugged and got out of her car, and went up to Haruka,  
  
she held out her hand. Haruka looked puzzled, Mako grabbed it and  
  
shook it.  
  
"Oh!" Haruka said  
  
Mako and Michiru sighed.  
  
"Did we have fun?" Luna protested  
  
"Actually..y.."Mako was cut off by Haruka  
  
"Just a little "friendly" competition" She stated  
  
"Anyway," Ami started "Thier was a large concentration of dark  
  
energy forming here."   
  
"Was?" Michiru asked  
  
"Its, well gone..vanished" Ami said  
  
"I got out of bed for NOTHING!" Usagi complained  
  
"Well look at it this way..."Haruka started to say as Luna jumped  
  
in.  
  
"...this will be a good day to start early on your training"  
  
They all sighed and marched towards the temple.  
  
--------------  
  
"Here" Michiru stated and threw some odd looking discs  
  
"There from Setsuna..she sent them from the future"   
  
"Its a sort of battledome" Haruka said  
  
"It has multiple enviroments, levels, and enemys"  
  
"Very good, Haruka" Luna said "Shall we proceed then?"  
  
"Ummmm....."Luna started "Hmmmm....Makoto you first you seem to be  
  
quite lively this morning"   
  
"Alright"   
  
"Go get 'em" Haruka said  
  
Usagi patted her on the back and Rei made a funny religous sign.  
  
"Sooo...."Luna started again   
  
"Which enviroment?" "She pressed a Marine setting  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Minako asked  
  
"Is what a good idea Mina-Chan?" Luna replyed  
  
"Umm...Jupiter Electricity...Water conducts Electricity"Ami jumped  
  
in.  
  
"She's got to figure out how to control it, we need her all the   
  
time not just when the youma decide to fight on land"  
  
They all half nodded in agreement.  
  
--------  
  
Mako took a large breath of air.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!"   
  
The enviroment then formed around her she dropped into a rather   
  
large body of water.  
  
"What and the hell is this?" She yelled  
  
"You have to figure out ways of attacking without inflicting   
  
yourself bodily harm" Luna stated  
  
*Great*  
  
She saw 3 large monsters flying her way.  
  
"They can FLY to!!!" "Why didn't you just tie me up and call me   
  
bait?" Jupiter screamed  
  
"Just hush and fight!" Haruka yelled back  
  
Jupiter focused her energy towards the monsters.  
  
She jumped up and kicked one in the face sending it sailing  
  
backwards. She yelled out "Jupiter Pummel S.." She didn't have  
  
time to finish before landing in the water below and shocking  
  
herself. *Ouch that smarted* After what seemed like hours,   
  
She was about ready to give up, after a bloody nose, her arm  
  
ripped out of socket and getting shocked several times she was  
  
starting to lose hope. A small grin spread upon her face, she lept  
  
into the air and crossed her arms out in fornt of her. She then  
  
pushed a large pocket of air outwards sending one youma sailing   
  
far backwards. The other two flew after her, she moved back at the  
  
last second causing them to collid she fell back into the water  
  
the red one charged up a rather mean looking attack. Jupiter  
  
looked around, she jumped up and grabed the blue youma and blocked  
  
the attack. It discentigrated, the youma looked shocked. She   
  
started falling again, she lunged and grabed the youma's ankle.  
  
"Smart move" Haruka said sarcasticly.   
  
She swung and managed to swing her legs up by its head she locked  
  
them in place and twisted as hard as she could. They heard a spine  
  
tingling crunch and the youma slumped over and fell in the water  
  
below she fell with it. Just as she thought it was over she  
  
their was one left. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and   
  
didn't have time to react. She took a knee to the head and sailed  
  
backwards. She winced and looked quite angry. She lept in the air  
  
again, and sailed back towards it she faked to the left and  
  
stunned the youma with a blow to the back of the neck. She pushed  
  
off of his shoulders and flew higher in the air. She yelled  
  
"Jupiter Lightning......" A large round electric orb appeared  
  
"Sissor Kick!" She fliped back wards kicking the orb with her foot  
  
The energy ball sailed towards the youma and collided with it.   
  
It screamed and pain and turned to ash.  
  
The battle dome withdrew, and a very tired Jupiter emerged.  
  
"Can I go back to bed now?" She asked  
  
They all still stood thier shocked.  
  
"No....we'll continue.....training" Luna stuttered  
  
Mako nodded  
  
"C'mon Mako-Chan, you can train with me while   
  
Michiru goes through training"Uranus said  
  
Mako nodded once more  
  
------------  
  
"You've improved since the battle with Sailor Galaxia" Uranus said  
  
as the two walked to a large clearing in the woods.  
  
Jupiter shrugged.   
  
"I don't think I have.......not enough anyway" She said glumly  
  
Uranus patted her on the back   
  
After walking another couple of minutes they spotted the clearing  
  
"This is where Rei's Grandfather train's his pupils" Jupiter stated  
  
"I can tell" Uranus Replyed  
  
Jupiter quickly shot a glance at Uranus when they saw a nearby  
  
bush move.   
  
A youma burst out, in the shape of a large well, bush!  
  
It swung one of its branches at Jupiter who ducked.   
  
"Uranus..."  
  
"Jupiter.."  
  
"Space"  
  
"Pummel"  
  
"Turbulence"  
  
"Strike"  
  
The attacks washed over the youma, making it yell in pain.  
  
It then spun around and sped off towards the scouts.   
  
Jupiter and Uranus nodded. Jupiter lept up in a tree and ran on  
  
the branches Uranus styed on the ground. Uranus was ahead of  
  
Jupiter as she looked down. She focused her energy and sped ahead.  
  
Neptune sighed as she came out of training. They all heard a loud  
  
crash and spun around. They a walking well running bush, and Jupiter  
  
followed by Uranus, both were in hot pursuit. They watched as the bush dove   
  
underground. It came back up in the shape of a drill.   
  
"It's a Shape Shifting BUSH?!" Sailor Moon yelled out as it dove back underground  
  
"Mars Blazing Inferno!" The fiery blast hit the ground but not deep enough.  
  
"Mercury Frosting Rapture!" the huge ice form hit the ground just nipping the youma  
  
"Here Let me try!"Venus called out as the monster continued to get closer  
  
"Venus Love......" Before she could finish the monster rose up and slamed her into  
  
the ground.   
  
"VENUS!" Sailor Moon called out  
  
Jupiter looked more determined than ever  
  
"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"That's old news!" Uranus called out  
  
They watched as two discs formed, but not circular they had jagged edges like saws.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jupiter said  
  
She threw the discs,then she held out her hands.  
  
"What are you doing you missed by 10 feet!, here let me d.........." Uranus was cut of   
  
by Pluto who held out her staff  
  
They watched as the discs flew in whatever direction Jupiter hands were.  
  
The youma lept out from the ground. Jupiter's discs went flying straight for the monster  
  
but went up into the sky.   
  
"You MISSED!" it called out  
  
Jupiter smirked and pointed her fingers down  
  
The discs wizzed threw the air and slammed into the youma.   
  
"Go Sailor Moon!" Neptune yelled  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
The youma screamed and fell into ash's.  
  
Jupiter sighed and fell to her knees, obviously worn out.  
  
They all detransformed.   
  
"Hey, anyone want to goto the skating rink with me?" Usagi asked  
  
They all nodded.   
  
"can, we go home and clean up first Usagi-chan?" Hotaru asked  
  
"Of course"   
  
"So meet me thier at.......1:30?"   
  
They nodded  
  
----------------  
  
They all met at the skating rink.  
  
Mako threw on her roller blades and flew past them all.  
  
"Watch it" Haruka said wobbling around  
  
"Can't skate" Mako smirked  
  
"I can too" She said as she fell down  
  
"Hey Makp" Mako spun around to see Ken  
  
"Oh..Hey..Shino-Chan" Mako said as she looked at her feet  
  
Rei,Minako, and Usagi slowly stumbled over to her.  
  
"WHO was that?" Rei asked  
  
"He's quite good looking"Minako stammered  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement  
  
"Shinozaki"Mako said  
  
"Shinozaki...."Mina asked  
  
"Miyake" Mako replyed  
  
"How on Earth do you know him?" Rei asked  
  
"Were friends" Mako said sharply obviously getting annoyed  
  
"Oh you two are still just friends" Usagi said slyly.  
  
"Yes Usagi-Chan"She said   
  
"Talk to yah later" she said as she skated off  
  
She skated up to him  
  
"Whats up?" She asked  
  
"Not to much"He replied  
  
"You?"  
  
"Not much"  
  
"Dating anyone"  
  
Mako looked stunned  
  
"No why?" She said  
  
"No reason"Shinozaki smiled  
  
"Ok"  
  
"You got a crowd"Shino pointed over to Minako Rei and Usagi who were staring at the two.  
  
"Yep the peanut gallery"she said  
  
"I havent seen you in a while"Shino said with concern in his voice,   
  
"Mom misses you."  
  
"I miss you"  
  
He leaned over to her.  
  
"Sorry been so busy with school"  
  
The two just gazed in each others eyes forever they both shook at the same time and said  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to my friends"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Oh and LOVE the outfit" Shinozaki yelled  
  
She blushed  
  
Mako just skated around, so did he.  
  
Minako, Usagi, Michiru, Rei, Hotaru and Haruka stumbled out onto the floor. Ami sat and typed  
  
on her laptop and laughed  
  
Makoto was helping Hotaru when she caught Shino's stare, across the floor.   
  
Hotaru managed to wobble to Hauruka who fell down and she skated ro him,   
  
They kissed each other. Mina slid passed them almost running into the wall,   
  
the inners and outers just stared in shock.   
  
They seperated and just stared in disbelief at each other.  
  
"What brought that on"Shino said  
  
"I'm not sure"Mako replied  
  
"but it felt good"he said  
  
"You wanna come to my house tonight?"he asked  
  
"My parents won't be home for another 5 days"  
  
"sure" she said with a smile   
  
"Come on I'll drive"  
  
"O.K."  
  
She waved bye to her friends  
  
"LUCKY DOG" Minako yelled  
  
"What just hapened"Michiru said  
  
" STILL JUST FRIENDS EH?! Usagi yelled and she grinned  
  
-------------  
  
I'd like any comments! and Reviews! email me at chillin_on_ice_16@yahoo.com  
  
and check my page out at www.geocities.com/chillin_on_ice_babe69 and/or   
  
www.geocities.com/lady_dragonguardian  
  
Thanks  
  
Whiplash 


	3. They Return

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other characters and this story is property of me Whiplash.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers  
  
------------  
  
Shinozaki and Makoto walked outside.   
  
"Did you drive?" Mako said  
  
"Nope I road with Kanuki"   
  
"Thats good because I did"   
  
"Do you consider yourself a good driver?" Shinozaki said sarcasticly  
  
"Maybe" She laughed  
  
"Hey you've grown"   
  
Shino was now a good 3-3 1/2 inches taller than Mako.  
  
"And you changed your hair" He replyed  
  
"So did you"   
  
"That was a mistake I said a couple blonde streaks they dyed it and gave me a couple   
  
brunette streaks"He said almost embarasses  
  
"I like it" she replyed  
  
They got in and drove off.  
  
-------  
  
"Not bad......for a women" Shinozaki chuckled as they pulled in his driveway  
  
Mako just smirked at him.  
  
He dug through his pocket and got out his key.  
  
They walked threw the door.   
  
"Oh! Hi Mako-Chan!, I haven't seen you in a while!" Mrs. Miyake said  
  
"Oh.....hello Miyake-San" Mako said as she did a slite bow shocked that Shino's parents were home  
  
"Mako you don't have to call me that anymore" She replyed  
  
"OK Miyake-San" She said Shinozaki drug her up the stairs  
  
"Should we supervise for a while?" Shinozaki's Father asked  
  
"Nah!, Lets go..I think we can trust them now"   
  
"Bye Shino!" They said  
  
"Bye Mom Bye Dad!"   
  
"Bye Mr.& Mrs. Miyake"  
  
They rolled there eyes and went on there way.  
  
"So, how the guitar coming along?" He asked  
  
"Not bad, hows the drums?"  
  
"Same"  
  
They looked in to each others eyes and leaned towards each other.   
  
Shino made the first move. They kissed.   
  
Mako felt his protective arms around her waist. They walked, still wraped in each others  
  
embrace to his bed. They fell together, and laughed. She felt his tongue trying to   
  
explore her mouth, she kissed him back with more force.   
  
He put his hand on the back of her head as they continued.They seperated both gasping for air  
  
She ran her hand threw his hair.   
  
"I thought you said this would jeopordize our relationship?"Mako asked  
  
He shrugged and said "I just know your the one for me, thats all that matters" He kissed  
  
her on the forehead.  
  
She smiled as they kissed once more.  
  
Then her communicator beeped. She threw it down on the  
  
ground thinking it was safe, but little did she know it fliped open.   
  
Minako looked puzzled then laughed she motioned Rei and Usagi over to her.  
  
They saw Shinozaki and Makoto.  
  
Minako cleared her throat, they heard a "damn" and then a loud thump.  
  
Mako fliped the communicator back on she ran her fingers through her hair.   
  
She was a bright red. "What"she snorted   
  
"I'm glad your enjoying yourself but there's another concentration of energy, but at  
  
the park this time, meet us there ok!" Minako said  
  
She nodded  
  
------  
  
They walked outside together.   
  
The park was only a block away from his house.  
  
She saw the scouts come running over the hill coming closer.  
  
"I have to go" She said  
  
"I know, be safe ok" He replyed as he hugged her.  
  
She leaned and kissed him right as they passed by.  
  
Rei whistled,followed by everone chuckling, they continued on,   
  
but Mako's finger sprung up behind her back as Rei passed by.  
  
They all laughed but Rei who just smirked.   
  
They let go and he watched as she ran to catch up.  
  
She stoped dead in her tracks he stared puzzled as she ran back.  
  
"I love you" She said  
  
"Love you to" He said as they did a brief kiss.  
  
"Go get 'em" he said silently as he watched her go.  
  
------------  
  
She caught up with Minako.  
  
Minako laughed and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Friends eh?" She laughed "is that what they call it now a days!"  
  
Mako smirked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It should be around here somewhere" Ami stated  
  
"O.K then scouts transform" Luna demanded  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power"  
  
"Eternal Mecury Crystal Power"  
  
"Eternal Mars Crystal Power"  
  
"Eternal Venus Crystal Power"  
  
"Eternal Saturn Crystal Power"  
  
"Eternal Neptune Crystal Power"  
  
"Eternal Pluto Crystal Power"  
  
Haruka stared at Mako.  
  
"You can do it"   
  
Mako looked at her feet, and shook her head.  
  
Mako continued to stare at her crystal.  
  
They all turned, Uranus motioned them on.  
  
They ran ahead.  
  
"Jupiter.....*sigh* Crystal Power"   
  
"Eternal Uranus Crystal Power"  
  
She ran with Uranus, they stoped as they saw Tuxedo Mask stuck in a bush,   
  
Minako in a tree wailing, Rei nearly laying on top of Ami who was  
  
sprawled out on the ground and the Outers struggling to stay on their feet.  
  
They gasped to see Galaxia.   
  
"She's.....been..takin' back...."Ami huffed  
  
Galaxia smiled and picked up the limp Sailor moon and ran off to a swirling portal.  
  
The scouts looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was the first to go in followed by the Scouts.  
  
They jumped into the portal.  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana stayed behind.  
  
"good Luck"they said  
  
-----------  
  
They continued to fall until they felt a shift and saw a fork in the portal.  
  
All the outers plus Jupiter got sucked into the left side, the inners and Tuxedo Mask, were  
  
on the right.  
  
They continued to fall until they felt a splash and a bitter cold.  
  
They landed in what appeared to be a large very cold lake.  
  
"Great" Mako said  
  
"Well, lets get going" Uranus demanded   
  
They started to swim, when Haruka and Makoto saw Michriu and Hotaru were both injured.  
  
"Let me help you Michiru" Haruka said Michiru shook her head no.  
  
Mako swum in front of Saturn and demanded she get a piggy back ride.  
  
"We need you to be strong" Jupiter said  
  
Saturn nodded and hopped on.  
  
Hotaru placed her glaive in her interdimentional pocket.  
  
They continued swimming, Mako shook her head she was getting drowsy.  
  
She glanced over to see Michiru passed out on Haruka's back.  
  
Hotaru was doing the same thing.  
  
Thats when they felt a sharp pain.  
  
"was that you?" Uranus demanded of Jupiter   
  
Mako shook her head no.  
  
"Haruka look!" Pluto said   
  
They glanced down in the water and saw an enourmous squid shaped youma.   
  
They felt another wave of pain.  
  
"It has electric powers"Pluto said  
  
Haruka was exausted and nearly droped Michiru.  
  
"Hey! Haruka-Papa there's the Iner Scouts!" Hotaru said wearily still nearly asleep.  
  
They glanced there was the shore.  
  
"Minako-Chan" Mako exclaimed  
  
Venus looked and annouced there presence to the rest.  
  
The squid slamed it's tentacle into Uranus, which sent Neptune flying.  
  
The inner scouts flew into the water to assist.  
  
Jupiter handed Saturn over to the injured Uranus who was still searching desperatly  
  
for Michiru.  
  
They all surrounded the monster.  
  
"Their's Neptune!" Minako exclaimed  
  
She was wrapped in one of the squids tentacles.  
  
"Mars Flaming Inferno"   
  
It was put out easily.  
  
"Venus Love Bind!"  
  
The attack sent rings around the tentacles.  
  
The monster struggled,   
  
"We don't have an attack big enough to take on that thing!" Mercury yelled as the monster  
  
broke free.  
  
Jupiter sighed.  
  
"She leapt up in the air, "Jupiter Thunder Dragon Rise!"  
  
The dragon flew down, she stood atop its head.  
  
They all stared in amazement they had never been this close to the dragon before.  
  
She moved her hands and the dragon slammed into the monster who released Neptune.   
  
The dragon cirlced back around for another attack.  
  
Jupiter jumped on it this time.  
  
She yelled and Electricity surged through the dragon it growled, as Jupiter jumped off.  
  
It then spiraled through the air and hit the squid.   
  
Jupiter shook her head her ears were ringing *again*.  
  
"Um.....Guys" Mars choked  
  
They turned around only to see giant robotics arms and a blast of energy.  
  
---------------  
  
Mako awoke with an head spilting migraine.   
  
She looked around she and the rest of the scouts seemed to be in an energy "cage".  
  
She touched it and went sailing backwards into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Sorry" She said rubbing her shoulder  
  
She saw a few tears sliding down his face  
  
*I didn't hurt him did I*. *Wait...........Usagi*  
  
"Don't worry Mamo-Chan we'll get her back"  
  
She looked around, obviosly she was one of the first to awaken.  
  
"AH!........Jupiter...nice to know your alive" A voice said  
  
She looked around puzzled. she heard a faint voice.  
  
"Now, it seems one of your comrads has "hidden" your young princess"  
  
"If you tell me where she is, I might let you live"  
  
"Yeah Right!" She spat at the looming figure.  
  
"I figured you'd say that"  
  
She noticed Pluto was gone.  
  
She saw the rest of the scouts come around.  
  
"FINALLY!" another voice said  
  
"Well lady's I'd like you to meet my new friend, but wait you probably even dont know who  
  
I am" It chuckled  
  
"Well, my friends call me Chaos but you can call me MASTER!!" He laughed   
  
"This is my new couterpart Mayhem, he help with some improvments" They both chuckled  
  
They all gasped, Choas was in its own form? Thas means Galaxia hadn't been takin over!  
  
"What do you mean!!!"Haruka demanded still holding Michiru who looked extremly pale.  
  
"Well, meet the new and "improved" Doom and Gloom Girls"  
  
The inners looked at each other.  
  
The gloom girls took down the barrier.  
  
"Mistake!!!" Mars yelled  
  
"Mars Flaming In.."She was cut off by a giant hand grabbing her and sending her sailing  
  
Jupiter saw a place light up under Uranus' feet.  
  
"MOVE" she yelled and pushed Uranus out of the way.  
  
Large vines shot out of the ground  
  
She went sailing into the air and the vines wrapped around her tighter.  
  
She struggled and again they tightened.  
  
"Ah... give Lady Jupiter a bit more fun!" Mayhem smirked  
  
"We will give you one more chance tell us where the princess is and we'll spare you" one  
  
of the gloom girls said  
  
Jupiter smirked  
  
Thats when another one of them snapped her fingers and captured Venus, Mercury, Saturn  
  
Uranus, and Neptune.  
  
She snapped her fingers again. they watched a Mako's eyes widen as giant spikes shot out of  
  
the vines and threw her wrists, and stomach.  
  
Then she felt a large wave of electricity shoot through her body.  
  
She coughed and started to lose conciousness, until Mayhem flew up and kneed her in the,  
  
stomach. She winced. She felt the blood run down her hands and arms.   
  
"Alright, ONE OF YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE SAILOR MO......."  
  
He stoped  
  
"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sailor Moon shouted  
  
"NO! GO Back!" Tuxedo Mask replyed  
  
Mayhem and Chaos smiled.   
  
"Master" They said in unison  
  
Then a portal opened and Galaxia emerged beaming,  
  
"We meet again Princess"She said  
  
"I wanted to spare you" Galaxia beamed at Jupiter.   
  
The scouts fought to free themselves.  
  
Haruka managed to swing her leg up and smash one of the doom-and-gloom girls right in the   
  
face causing her to let go.   
  
Then she freed Saturn, and Neptune.  
  
She sliced threw the vines that held Jupiter but she couldn't break them.  
  
Mako growled, and sent a huge amount of electricity down the vines they exploded at the  
  
bottom sending her flying and hitting the ground with a thud. Haruka heard a loud   
  
crack when she hit the ground.   
  
"Here let me hel..."  
  
Jupiter shrugged her off  
  
"I'm ....*cough* fine *cough* she covered her mouth,   
  
She looked at her hand which was covered with more blood.  
  
Now all the scouts, were free.  
  
"PLUTO!" Usagi yelled  
  
She came down from a portal to assist.  
  
"Alright.....pair off!" Haruka yelled  
  
Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury went after Galaxia.  
  
Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn took on Chaos  
  
leaving Sailor Pluto with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus facing Mayhem.  
  
"Galaxia, we dont want to hurt......." Usagi was cut off by Galaxia sending on of her  
  
joyous energy beams towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask screams and runs after Galaxia.  
  
Sailor Uranus turned around to see what was wrong, when Chaos hooked her with his fist.  
  
Mayhem and Jupiter were locked in A ferocious hand-to-hand  
  
battle. Mayhem grinned as he faked and slammed his knee into Jupiters already broken ribs.  
  
She gasped and fell he smiled and said:  
  
"Mayhem Wolf Pack Attack!" A pack of energy driven wolves charged after,not Jupiter but  
  
Venus who was in a daze.   
  
"VENUS!" Jupiter choked out.  
  
She turned around just to get hit slammed in the chest.  
  
She rolled next to Sailor Moon and lye motionless.  
  
Jupiter started to grind her teeth.  
  
Uranus and Saturn were ready to attack Mayhem when Jupiter pushed them out of the way.  
  
"Hey...move it!" Haruka said  
  
Jupiter and Mayhem stood each looked in each others gaze.  
  
"Mayhem Wolf Pack Attack"  
  
"Jupiter Double Dragon Attack!"  
  
The two dragon spiraled around each other easily cutting through his wolves then they hit  
  
Mayhem sending him flying through the "cave" wall.  
  
Jupiter ran after him followed by Chaos, Galaxia, and the scouts except for Mars who stayed  
  
behind to help Minako.  
  
Sailor Moon crept along.  
  
Jupiter flying along in a rage didn't notice Chaos creeping up on her.  
  
He ran by blasting her in the face.  
  
She flew backwards nearly hitting the scouts.  
  
She got back up and ran towards the two.  
  
Chaos and Mayhem grabbed wrists and said "Chaos, Mayhem and Destruction......ARMAGEDDON!"  
  
A huge ball of black energy sailed for her she managed to duck and so the did the scouts.  
  
.......except for Sailor Moon.  
  
"PRNCESS!"Saturn Shouted  
  
Jupiters eyes widened *what have I done.*  
  
Jupiter focused her energy and blurred in front of Usagi.  
  
She felt pain ripple through her body the energy threatens to tear her apart.  
  
She lands with a violent thud.  
  
Usagi runs teary eyed towards her. Her legs felt numb, and her head was spinning.  
  
"Mako-Chan, Mako-Chan! Get up Please!" Sailor Moon said pleading  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I couldnt protect you during the Silver Millenium,   
  
I couldn't when Galaxia attacked last....  
  
I figured I better start doing my job...protecting the Queen." She croaked and fainted  
  
Chaos and Mayhem laughed wildly.   
  
"One down......eight to go!"Chaos chuckled  
  
Usagi still sat on her knees sobbing.  
  
When Queen Serenity appeared.  
  
Jupiter opened her eyes all the scouts including Chaos Mayhem and the slow moving  
  
Mars and Venus stared and gasped.  
  
"The curse is broken" She said and faded away  
  
A new crystal formed in Jupiters hand.  
  
"what curse?" Uranus asked  
  
"I'll explain later" Pluto replyed  
  
Jupiter sat up and looked she was healed.  
  
She cracked her neck and stood up.  
  
She stared at the crystal.  
  
She raised her hand in the air to say her new transformation and becoming an outer scout.  
  
------------------  
  
Sorry this was a short chapter and jumps around but I have to keep you in suspense!  
  
Later dont forget to check out my pages!  
  
www.geocities.com/chillin_on_ice_babe69  
  
www.geocities.com/lady_dragonguardian  
  
Thanks Peace out-n-Love to All!!! 


	4. The New Awakening

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Whiplash.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Mako grabbed he new crystal, it was an emerald surrounded by black dragons on a silver  
  
inlay. She looked at it for a moment wondering what to do.   
  
She had a look of determination on her face.  
  
"Jupiter Dragon Crystal Power! Make-Up!"  
  
She now had a new transformation sequence. She was sourrounded by dark clouds, a large  
  
dragon streaming with silver and lightning came down from the ominous looking clouds.  
  
It now engulfed her and continued encirlcing her until her transformation was over.  
  
Her hair was now let down instead of up, her bangs drifted down into her eyes.  
  
She posed. Her fuku was now Hunter Green and Black, her rose earrings were replaced with  
  
silver dragons, her choker was now a silver necklace with a dragon necklace.  
  
Her gloves were shorter and her bow was longer. They saw 3 crystals dart into her chest.  
  
She had a much darker complexion now and had blonde streaks in her hair.  
  
She glided towards the shocked Choas and Mayhem.   
  
She blurred behind Chaos and twisted his arm, they heard a crunch, as he wailed in pain.  
  
Mayhem started to run. without hesitation Jupiter called out  
  
"Storm Dragon Rise!"  
  
An enourmous black dragon came swooping down, and screeched its opened its mouth a  
  
huge beam of energy crashed into Mayhem he fell and turned to ash.  
  
Galaxia's mouth fell open, Haruka went after her just as she jumped in the portal.  
  
Jupiter jumped away from Chaos and up into the air.  
  
"Jupiter final fury!" A swirling vortex of energy hit Chaos sending him sailing,  
  
"Starlight honeymoon Therapy kiss" Jupiter was cut off by Sailor Moon.  
  
Mako landed and cracked her neck.   
  
Then she started to walk off, holding her head.  
  
Hotaru ran up to her.  
  
"Mako-Chan......are you ok?"  
  
She saw a silent tear run down her face.  
  
Mako faked a smile.  
  
"Yeah......go back with the others." She said as she detransformed.  
  
She then faded away.  
  
"Will someone please explain what just happened!" Usagi demanded  
  
They all glared at Pluto.  
  
"we will discuss this later" she replyed.  
  
------------  
  
Mako blinked into a tree right out side the park.  
  
Her head hurt, from the battle and from all these new memory's, very painful ones.  
  
she glanced down at her hands, they were healed.  
  
She stared puzzled then was hit with a wave of pain.  
  
She lost her footing and landed on the ground.   
  
She sat up and saw a very shocked couple staring at her from a park bench.  
  
*glad I detransformed*  
  
She started the trek back to Shino's house.   
  
At least she had something good to look forward to, she started to feel light headed as she  
  
got to his doorstep.  
  
She managed to knock 2 times.   
  
He swung the door open as she collapsed in his arms.  
  
He carried her upstairs into his room and laid her on the bed.  
  
She finally came to, staring into a pair of deep purple eyes.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Rough battle I take it" he said  
  
"You have no idea"  
  
"Here I stoped by your apartment"He threw her a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.  
  
She walked to the bathroom.  
  
She came out and landed on the bed.  
  
He smiled and kissed her.  
  
Pretty soon he was on top of her both of there hands were starting to wonder.   
  
Then he playfully touched her stomach.  
  
She yelled in pain and shot up almost cracking Shino in the head.  
  
"I'm sorry......did I hurt you!" He said estatic.  
  
"No *huff* forgot....about that" She said  
  
He lifted up her shirt.  
  
He winced and saw very very broken ribs.  
  
They both sighed and curled up in each ohers arms.   
  
He kissed her and they both fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mako awoke.  
  
She streched, as saw Shinozaki was already awake.   
  
She crept downstairs. She wraped her hands in front of his eyes. He smiled and turned her  
  
around and diped her kissing her fully on the lips.  
  
"Alright.....Alright"She said playfully.  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmmmm.....we look very good today"She snickered  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Only for you"  
  
"So Senorita shall we wisk you off to your apartment?" He said  
  
"Yes, you watch way to much t.v." She chuckled.  
  
--------------------  
  
She pulled out her key.  
  
They walked threw the door.  
  
"I need a shower" She said Be out in a few1  
  
"I can assist" He laughed  
  
She smirked and blew him a kiss.  
  
She came out 45 minutes later.Shinozaki was asleep on the couch.  
  
"Do I bore you that much" She laughed  
  
He jolted up and stood in front of her.  
  
"We look very very good today" he said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
They kissed and triped over the couch.  
  
He was again laying on top of her.  
  
His hands were started to drift away again, she let him.   
  
Then her communicator beeped.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"This one will be important" she said  
  
"Yeah" she said impatiently  
  
"Koto-Chan.....there is another concentr..."  
  
"OH HI RUKA-CHAN!" this was a Signal for Shino not to move a muscle.  
  
"Hey who is that?" She asked  
  
"Who is what."  
  
By this time everyone was fighting over who got the communicator.  
  
The scouts heard a *zip* and a *get your shirt on* followed by *were being to loud*  
  
*there proabbly hearing every word were saying!*  
  
They all stared at each other, Mako picked up her communicator again, as she straightened  
  
up her hair.  
  
"Soooo what were you saying Haruka-san?"  
  
"Meet us at the cemetary!" she said  
  
She nodded  
  
"Oh and we need to have a talk............"  
  
Mako nodded and fliped the communicator off.  
  
"So do we" Shino chuckled  
  
"Whats with the tatoo?" He asked  
  
"Tatoo?"  
  
He pulled back her shirt on her shoulder was a small black dragon.  
  
"Oh that...hehe it was a spur of the moment thing!"   
  
"It's very sexy" He said as he landed a kiss on her.  
  
*Where did that dragon come from*she thought  
  
"I have to go" She said breaking the passionate kiss.  
  
"When do "we" get to help" He said  
  
"I'll call you guys when it comes" She replyed  
  
Mako smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
She ran off.  
  
"soon!" She said  
  
He laughed and waved and shut the door.  
  
-----------------  
  
She hurried to the cemetary.  
  
The inners hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Mako looked around, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna walked over towards her.  
  
"Your part of us now" Haruka said  
  
"Setsuna explained everything" Michiru replyed  
  
"Were alot different than they are" Hotaru said motioning towards the inners walking towards  
  
them.  
  
"Im glad your with us now" Hotaru said  
  
"This is where you belong, we can make something of you" Haruka said  
  
"Oh.....and Michiru has made up a room at our place....Hotaru insisted you be next to her  
  
.......come and go anytime you please"   
  
"Thanks Haruka-san"  
  
"Now lets go find Galaxia" Hotaru chimed in  
  
----------------- 


	5. He's Here

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Whiplash.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
-----------------  
  
"Where's Mako-Chan?" Minako asked  
  
"Yea, she's never late, like someone" Rei snickered as Usagi stuck her tongue out.  
  
"yes scouts there is something Luna and I need to talk about" Artemis said  
  
"Is she hurt?" Usagi asked  
  
"No, nothing like that.............Mako belongs with the Outers now..its her destiny"  
  
The scouts mouths droped open.  
  
"But...But.."  
  
"How can you just switch....Is that possible" Minako said still in shock, her best friend  
  
was gone.  
  
"Well it started.........." A loud explosion cut Luna off.  
  
"no time to explain hurry scouts!" Artemis demanded.  
  
They ran to the clearing that was the battle field.  
  
Galaxia was toying with them.  
  
Haruka sailed towards her , she smiled. It didnt last long.  
  
Mako and Hotaru winced.  
  
"That had to hurt"  
  
"Jupiter Final Fury!"   
  
"Saturn Planetary Destruction!"  
  
Mako started to grin, until the smoke cleared.  
  
*arg*  
  
"Now...Now...Jupiter, don't try and destroy me just yet WE have much to discuss"  
  
"You have nothing to discuss with me" She darted  
  
"Oh, but I do"  
  
"You see I have a story to tell you before I give you my proposition.", Galaxia continued  
  
"I know the one thing you want more than anything in the world.....  
  
to know where you belong."   
  
"I have felt the same way, since regaining all my memorys"  
  
Mako stood puzzled.   
  
"you see I was the heir to the Jovian throne 3 Generations before your mother...."   
  
"no I'm no relation to you....sadly...you see exactly 10,000 years ago the"   
  
"Moon Court sacrificed thier lives to disembody our powers,"   
  
It would only last 10,000 years"   
  
"They chose an entire different blood line for the throne"   
  
"they froze me in time, until Chaos awoke me a mere 200 years later,   
  
I stayed in palace as a servent my powers were still drained I decided to rest  
  
before reclaiming the universe"   
  
"by this time you had just been born. "Yes you were the talk of the palace...actually  
  
"you were the talk of the universe...had "the exodus" finally been found."  
  
Mako was frozen.   
  
I knew you were "the Exodus" a soul who would   
  
lead this world out of Chaos an Darkness, you see, you and the Messiah are very important.  
  
"You and Hotaru.......have the power to rid this universe of evil....or good"   
  
"you see when you cryed it would rain, during your later training sessions  
  
at the moon palace when you   
  
would lose your temper and the volcanos would erupt and the sky would fill with lightning.   
  
"You my friend are special, and you have no idea who you are, YOUR TITUS' DAUGHTER!"   
  
"Your a legend!"   
  
"STOP" Pluto screamed "Leave the young one out of this"   
  
"She has the right to know her past" Galaxia shot back   
  
"Then I my self will show her not a betrayer as yourself"   
  
Pluto raised her staff stoping time. You see Jupiter she started.   
  
Your life in the Silver Milinium wasn't fabulous"   
  
"We'll just start from the beggining"   
  
"Your mother inherited the throne and married a dashing young ambassadors son named Cirius"   
  
"He curupted the throne but did produce an heir......Jedite" Mako looked shocked   
  
"With the alliance of her people and the knights they rid Cirius of his powers as King"  
  
"She then met the Commander of the Jovian Knights...Titus"   
  
"They then marryed"   
  
"She now had full support from her military, no other Queen had stooped down to thier level"   
  
"A year went by and she bore another heir but still a son, named Kanuki." "  
  
She still kept her first born and Jedite and he grew strong, Titus raised him as his own."   
  
"Then you came along Makoto which in Acient Jovian means "Exodus".   
  
"You were only two when Cirius came back, I and the Queens of Venus and Neptune   
  
who were close to your mother flew to Jupiter to save you and your brothers.   
  
By the time we arrived he had already sent you into the Meandering Forest and Kanuki   
  
to the Southern Galaxy.   
  
He kept Jedite for an heir. We mourned the lose of your parents and you children"   
  
"Wait. what happend to my parents" Mako croaked  
  
"Titus.....was put to sleep, I'll say, Cirius gave him a Lethal Dose of   
  
Radiation it should have killed him right of, but at the time he   
  
was declared the strongest being in   
  
the universe that's why your famous, but he suffered days before he  
  
finnally he died, we all watched thier was nothing we could do,   
  
Cirius asked if had any last requests, his was to hold you one more time.   
  
A tear slip down Plutos' cheek,   
  
Cirius laughed and let us in the room but of course it was to late.   
  
Your mother died peacefully let the gods rest her soul.   
  
12 years went by, until Cirius died.   
  
In the same month we had a Moon Court session   
  
to decide when and if Jedite should resume power. Thats when you showed up.  
  
you claimed to be the heiress to the throne, and there was a similarity.   
  
No one believed it at first, and Serenity demanded the guards seize you and take you to   
  
the dungeon for impersonating. You blasted the guards into oblevion.   
  
The ambassadors spoke amongst themselves, whispering "its Titus' daughter" and   
  
"It's the heiress" News spread like wildfire that the heiress to the throne had returned.   
  
Jedite willfully gave up his birthright to live with Rei.   
  
You had survived the Meandering Forest a deed which only you have accomplished,   
  
"The first day the princess'  
  
had practice together" Pluto chuckled   
  
"you about destroyed them all". She sighed   
  
"you could have easily defeated Beryl if Serenity hadn't lowered your power."   
  
"....your the one Mako-Chan" "Galaxia is right only you and Hotaru can defeat   
  
the Great Evil which is coming through the Universe, it will be here soon"   
  
She was cut of by Galaxia.   
  
"Join ME Jupiter! they took away are power!" she said motioning towards the scouts.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Fine then I destroy you myself before the Great Evil even arrives."  
  
The inners were still absorbing all the information Pluto had just dished them.  
  
Galaxia took advantage of the moment and grabbed Sailor Moon.  
  
"Drop HER!" Jupiter raged  
  
"Join me...or else!"   
  
Jupiter clenched her fists together.  
  
"Eternal Jupiter Dragon Power!" MAKE UP!  
  
She rose up into the sky, as Lightning hammered the ground.  
  
The ground split and cracked, static hovered in the air.  
  
The thunder dragon flew down out of the sky and circled Jupiter.  
  
The smoke cleared and Mako started her acension down.  
  
The scouts were still blinded from the light.  
  
She wore a traditional Japanese robe that was a dark hunter and was cut off at her waist,   
  
under it she wore what appeared to be a black tank top,   
  
she also sported the traditional pants which were black and she wore Zori sandals.  
  
Her hair drifted in front of her face. The tatoo stretched now to her shoulder and wrapped  
  
around it.   
  
She half smiled.  
  
"Drop her this is between us"  
  
Galaxia obeyed and droped Sailor Moon who scattered over to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Universal Destruction!" A swirling beam of energy headed towards her.  
  
Jupiter deflected it with ease.  
  
"My turn!"  
  
"Jupiter LIGHTNING JOUST!"   
  
A huge dragon flew down from the sky.   
  
To long spears formed crackling with electricity.   
  
She threw her hand in the air and armor plates covered her arms and chest.  
  
Her eyes turned from her deep emerald green to a light teal.   
  
She jumped onto the dragons back, the dragon burst through the sound barrier.   
  
Flames and Lightning surrounded her and the dragon.  
  
Galaxia stared in awe and braced for impact.  
  
The smoked cleared...   
  
Galaxia hit her knees and gasped.   
  
She fell in a pool of blood. Jupiter walked through the dust.   
  
Her armor disapeered and her eyes turned back to there normal emerald green.  
  
Galaxia coughed trying to say something. "I knew you'd be special.....  
  
prepare young one...he's here  
  
.........thank you for releasing me" Galaxia said and faded away.  
  
Then a swirling vortex of dark energy started to form.  
  
A force stronger than they had ever felt or faced was now upon them.............  
  
---------  
  
Dum Dum Dum  
  
Sorry this was short! But its a good cliffhanger!   
  
Please review!  
  
www.geocities.com/lady_dragonguardian  
  
Thanks! 


	6. Conquerer of Worlds

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other characters and this story is property of me Whiplash.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Mako fell back by her fellow scouts prepared to sacrifice herself at anytime to save the  
  
princess.  
  
A shadowy figure formed.  
  
They braced.  
  
Then the shadow took on a shape, not defined but still a shape. Within the blur two  
  
bright red eyes glowed.   
  
"This.....This....This is "mighty" force of this Galaxy!" It grumbled  
  
"A bunch of young girls dressed like hook............."  
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon demanded  
  
Mako looked around and pronounced.  
  
"Were not justa bunch of girls we do have other "friends"  
  
"Galaxy Knights Assemble!"  
  
A portal opened and Greg, Saphire, Jedite, Shinozaki and Tatsumi.  
  
"Meet The knights of this Galaxy" Mako smirked  
  
Greg ran next to Ami, Saphire by Minako, Jedite by Rei, Shinozaki by Makoto,   
  
and Tatsumi by Hotaru. There armor gleaming in the ever fading moonlight.  
  
Tuxedo Mask changed into his Prince Endymion armour.  
  
They other scouts stood bewildered.  
  
"When did "this" happen!" Rei asked  
  
Jedite laughed.  
  
Jedite glanced over at Makoto. Pluto had told him of there relation, and for the first time  
  
in his troubled life, he was happy in love and he had a family member, and strange  
  
enough Makoto felt the same.  
  
"Told you it would be soon" Mako whispered looking away from Jedite a moment.  
  
Shinozaki smiled.  
  
"Hey, where's your Sailor Fuku?" Shino asked  
  
"This is it" Mako replyed as she removed her outer robe.  
  
"I SAY WE END THIS FAST!" Haruka yelled  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
The Great Evil Laughed.  
  
"Yes" He said "Lets"  
  
They had already organized a plan. The outers would attack first, the inners would stay  
  
put and defend the princess. If the battle esclated, the inners would take over and   
  
hopefully get Usagi and Hotaru away from the battlefield.  
  
"Mako-Chan" Pluto cleared her throat.  
  
"I..well..WE want you to go first after him if thats alright with you and Shino-Chan"  
  
"We just want to test his Strength nothing more" Neptune said  
  
Mako nodded, Shino started to follow.  
  
Saturn held out her glaive in front of him.  
  
He got the hint.  
  
Mako sighed and ran after the beast.  
  
They locked hands.  
  
Sparks shot everywhere, then all the lights in nearby Tokyo went off.  
  
All they could see now was the slight glow of the two locked in a vicous stare off.  
  
The moonlight peaked from behind the clouds enough to illuminate the ongoing power struggle  
  
The ground quivered. Mako's hair started to lift. She screamed then the ground sunk  
  
a foot down. Then there was explosion, Makoto went flying and so did the Great Evil.  
  
Jupiter got up on one knee, electricity still sparked around her.  
  
"Not bad Jupiter....I think that tickled!" He laughed  
  
"Do you have a name?" Shinozaki asked "I figure I need to know it before we annilate you!"  
  
"haha well if you must know people here on your planet insist on calling me Cronus."  
  
Pluto stoped.  
  
"As in the God of Time?...Devourer of Worlds?" she asked  
  
"One in the same" he replyed.  
  
Shinozaki ran to help Makoto up.  
  
"Ughh" was her reply  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked  
  
She responded with a slight nod.  
  
The scouts attacked and re-attacked, nothing not even the combined strength of Sailor Saturn  
  
And Saturn Knight was enough to even faze him.  
  
"Listen" Pluto yelled   
  
"There might be a way....but it'll be risky"  
  
"We need two people to distract Cronus, we also need the Moon Princess."She continued  
  
"It's called a Eternal Sailor Planetary Attack....its strong...I think we could beat him  
  
but it takes awhile to gather enough energy."  
  
"We need all the knights so.............two scouts will have to hold him off."  
  
Mako and Hotaru nodded.  
  
"We will" they said in unison.  
  
"HAHA plan makig how pathetic!" Cronus chuckled.  
  
Mako walked up to Shinozaki, she smiled a heart melting smile.  
  
He smiled and kissed her. He held on to her for moment.  
  
"Be safe....it wont take long."  
  
"I love you"   
  
"I love you too Makoto"  
  
He ran his hand through her hair, and let her go.  
  
Tatsumi and Hotaru also said a goodbye just in case.  
  
The rest gathered togther. Usagi changed into the Moon Princess.  
  
The real battle, had finally begun!  
  
-----------------  
  
Sorry to end it there but, it was a good place! Sorry this  
  
Cahpter was so short but again I've been super busy with Prom,   
  
School and Karate! I'll have the next Chapter in a day or so!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
www.geocities.com/lady_dragonguardian 


	7. The Beginning and the End

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other characters and this story is property of me Whiplash.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
------------------------  
  
First Off thanks to all my "fans" and reviewers! You guys rock!  
  
I would greatly like to thank:  
  
SailorLita18, LightningStrikes, shannonr0, babymarmar, and Little-Beautiful-Child-Of-Love thanks guys!  
  
I'd appreciate any other comments, good and bad alike!  
  
www.geocities.com/lady_dragonguardian  
  
--------------------------  
  
Hotaru and Makoto glanced at one another.  
  
Cronus raised and eyebrow, he thought that this "attack" might be harmful to his health.  
  
"Well If you wanna play....lets" He said  
  
He placed to fingers on his forehead,   
  
"AH! one of you has the dark crystal.....and one is.........."Cronus stoped  
  
The scouts looked at one another it was imposiible for a Scout to have the dark crystal.  
  
He laughed, "I can control one of you!"   
  
A swirling vortex landed on top of Hotaru.  
  
"No!" Mako screamed.  
  
Cronus laughed again.  
  
Jupiter ran towards him, but was deflected with ease. She landed with a thud.  
  
She got up to see Cronus clutching Saturn by the neck, Tatsumi started to move out of the  
  
circle.  
  
"No......there pain would be in vain if you left now" Shinozaki demanded.  
  
He slightly nodded.  
  
"Let her GO!" Jupiter said  
  
He just smiled. As Saturn started to change.   
  
All the scouts stared in horror, as Saturn got taller and her hair grew longer.  
  
"Now, I only have the power to use her for one attack and since you seem to be getting in  
  
the way" He motioned towards Mako.  
  
Hotaru noded and shot a beam of energy directly at Jupiter.   
  
She couldn't move if she did the princess' and there knights could get injured and the   
  
energy gathering process would have been for nothing.  
  
She braced for impact.  
  
It shot her directly in the chest, at first she felt nothing then a cold chill ran up  
  
her spine followed by a pain she had never before felt.  
  
Her heart crystal emerged from her chest, followed by a fairly long sword with jagged   
  
edges.   
  
"SHE has a Talisman" Usagi stuttered  
  
Even Pluto looked shocked, they stared in horror as her heart crystal fused with her  
  
talisman.  
  
Jupiter fell to her knees shaking all over.  
  
A silent tear fell from Haruka's eye. Only Michiru noticed it. Haruka had endured that same  
  
pain. Jupiter clutched her chest.  
  
"Ah! So you have the last talisman....the Storm Blade a very nice weapon...to bad it  
  
will be mine!"Cronus said  
  
Hotaru detransformed, she started to cry.  
  
"No....you..must fight him..."Mako choked out.  
  
Hotaru fell almost limp in Cronus' iron grasp.  
  
He chuckled and withdrew his sword, he plunged it in her stomach.  
  
Mako hands started to shake. She pounded her fists on the ground she became incircled with  
  
electricty. Her talisman formed in her hands, she charged at Cronus'. He had no time to  
  
react. "Jupiter Raging Thunder!" She sliced her sword through the air, the blast sent  
  
Cronus sailing. She caught Hotaru. She managed to slowly lay he ron the ground before collapsing.  
  
"I'm sorry" Hotaru manged to say.  
  
Jupiter managed to crack a smile.  
  
"It's nothing" She said throwing her head bak in agony.  
  
"I deserve to die"  
  
"Don't.....say.......that"Mako said  
  
Cronus slowly got back up.  
  
"Were ready!" They all shouted, Mako glanced at Cronus.  
  
*He'll just dodge it!* she thought.  
  
"Eternal Sailor Planetary Attack!" They said in unison.  
  
Mako teleported right behind Cronus, she put him in a submission hold before he could fight  
  
her off. They slow moving beam came closer, just as it was about ready to hit, she moved.  
  
The blast was enourmous! The wind sent everyone flying backwards.  
  
Shinozaki and Pluto ran to Mako. A few solomn tears escaped her eyes.  
  
She continued to clutch her chest.   
  
"I....guess....it wasn't a....good idea......to use it...."She laughed painfully.  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Tatsumi came running over to Makoto with Tatsumi carrying Hotaru.  
  
Thats when they heard that evil laugh. They all gasped.  
  
"That tickled" A voice said within the dust.  
  
"You have got to be joking!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"This is no joke!" He rumbled  
  
Haruka was enraged.  
  
"I'll kill YOU myself!" She screamed.  
  
She sliced Cronus from his eye down to his chest, Haruka fliped backwards standing by  
  
Michiru.  
  
"You'll pay for that!"   
  
Uranus had her back turned.  
  
Mako jumped up and pushed her out of the way.  
  
She felt a wave of pain shoot through her stomach, then she felt like she was dangling.  
  
Indeed she was, Cronus large sword was purtruding from Jupiter stomach, which had her  
  
pinned through a tree about a foot off the ground.  
  
Mako's eyes widened, she slide down the blade an inch, she screamed in agony. If the  
  
fusing process wasn't enough.   
  
"Shino" She croaked as He and the rest of the scouts ran to her aid, leaving the rest  
  
of the knights to fight.  
  
"Pull it!" She screamed as she slide down again.  
  
Shinozaki pulled a little bit. She screamed in pain.  
  
"or not."   
  
Haruka sighed "It's a snake fang blade."  
  
They all stared puzzled.  
  
See these jagged edged they point up and down meaning it will do as much if not more damage, if you pull it out than it did when the victim was stabbed.  
  
Mako slide down again, "If you dont pull it out! I'll find a way to pull it myself."  
  
Shino sighed. He braced himself putting his foot on the tree, he yanked with all his might.  
  
He fell backwards with the sword in his hand.  
  
Jupiter hit her knees.  
  
Just then a blast rocked the ground.  
  
The scouts started to leave......Shino waved them on.   
  
Mako's body shook all over, Shinozaki held her closer to him. A small tear slid down his  
  
cheek, Mako reached up hands trembling and wiped it away.  
  
"I forgot to give you something" He said  
  
He pulled out a diamond ring. They both weren't fans of gold. It was platnium, with there  
  
names ingraved on the inside band.   
  
Mako managed a smile and leaned up and kissed him. It was cut short by Minako's body sailing past them. Cronus walked over to them, Venus managed to stand up.   
  
He smiled. Shinozaki protectivly cover Mako.   
  
Mako closed her eyes.  
  
"Forgive me" She said as she shocked him right at his temple.He passed out.  
  
She jumped in front of Minako and Shinozaki.   
  
"Jupiter Curse of Dragon!"   
  
Another dragon this one bigger than any they had ever seen rose up from the ground.  
  
"Cronus Doomsday DESTROY!" The blast riped through the dragon, and hit Jupiter right on.  
  
Mako fell back, her body felt numb all over, it was black, she heard screaming.  
  
"NO! MAKO-CHAN!" Minako screamed.   
  
Shinozaki came to and saw Mako.  
  
He crawled to her limp body. He held her head in his hands.  
  
She managed to open her eyes.   
  
"Hey, tell Saphire to take better care of you" She tried to be sarcastic.  
  
Minako had to leave, hot tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I Love you, more than anything" Mako said  
  
"I Love you more than everything" He replyed  
  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I'll...be.....back...for..you" She said   
  
He felt her go limp.   
  
He started to cry.   
  
-----------------------  
  
No This is not the end! It will probably go on about 1-2 more chapters.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews.  
  
If you would like to submit a fanfic on my webpage contact me at:  
  
chillin_on_ice_16@yahoo.com  
  
www.geocities.com/lady_dragonguardian 


	8. Risen

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sorry for a super lack of updates!! My computer has had 5 viruses and still has one. Although I hope to have the last to chapters up by this weekend! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! Luv YA!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Mako shot up. She braced for an agonizing pain in her stomach but nothing came.  
  
She looked around. She wasn't in Tokyo anymore. She looked down to see Earth.   
  
Woah, what medication did they give me  
  
"None, actually your dead" A voice announced.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Haha, I see it now you do look as gorgeous as your mother"  
  
"and obviously have your father's personality"   
  
All Makoto could see were two dark looming figures.  
  
They floated towards her. She gasped. The women look exactly like her except for her hair and eye color, the womens was blonde and she had blue eyes, the man however had brunette hair and green eyes.   
  
"Wh....Who are you?"she asked  
  
The two glanced at each other.  
  
"you were probably to young to even remember us" The women said  
  
"We are your Parents" the man said  
  
"I'm Titus and this is Aureilla"  
  
"Oh" Mako said "Setsuna explained"  
  
Mako cocked her head sideways.  
  
"You look kinda like Minako"   
  
"I should hope so, her mother Aurora's my sister" Aureilla said  
  
"Woah!...were cousins?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So are Saphire and Shinozaki"  
  
"And Rei and Usagi"  
  
"And Haruka and Mamoru"  
  
"Alright I get the picture....how are Saphire and Shino related?"Mako asked  
  
"there brothers"  
  
"Anyone else?"Mako asked  
  
"Rei and Hotaru"  
  
"you dont want to know about that one"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Well...........you have a choice to make" Titus explained.  
  
"you can go back and fight off Cronus and regain the planets and your birthright or come with us and be happy, no pain no agony."  
  
"but I.........."  
  
Mako stoped.  
  
She walked over and hugged both of them.  
  
"I love both of you even though I only had you a short while......but I have my duties."  
  
"We love you to Makoto......make us proud"  
  
Aureilla kissed her on the forehead and Titus gave her a long hug.  
  
"you mad my wish come true................I only wanted to hold you one more time"  
  
"Now go get him"  
  
Mako nodded.....and went through a portal.  
  
----------------------  
  
She awoke and gasp in pain. She was being carried by Jedite.  
  
Jedite gasp as well and droped her.  
  
Mako rolled and sat up.  
  
"BY KAMI-SAMA SHE'S ALIVE!" She heard Setsuna say.  
  
She looked around. All of the scouts and knights were badly beaten or bleeding.  
  
"Where's Usagi and Minako and Michiru and Haruka..........wait where's Shinozaki?"  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
"There gone....Tatsumi to and Ami." Setsuna said  
  
"and Rei"Jedite finshed  
  
"Where are they?"   
  
"We couldnt get to them" Saphire croaked.  
  
"What about Hotaru,"Just then a small little girl peeped around from beside Setsuna.  
  
"She used half her power, so she half her age"  
  
"AND CRONUS IS STILL ALIVE!"  
  
"the question is how are you still alive, youve been dead now almost an hour and a half."  
  
"I'm going back for them"  
  
"Oh no your not"Jedite shot  
  
"Weve had to many casualties."  
  
Mako stood up and ran off.  
  
"WAIT MAKO-CHAN!..........I promised Shino"Jedite said  
  
----------------------  
  
Mako caught up to Cronus who was destroying Haruka who was trying to protect Michiru's dead body.  
  
Mako whistled.  
  
Cronus looked up.  
  
"YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"  
  
"Sorry no such luck."  
  
Haruka scooted Michiru's body over.  
  
"Let's take this somewhere else shall we?"Cronus said  
  
He snapped his fingers.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Welcome to the Southern Galaxy....nothing here but Exhiles and Evil Demons....my kinda place."  
  
"Oh yea, I heard your brother was exhiled here...to bad"  
  
"give them back Cronus!" Mako demanded  
  
"who...............aw them......no"  
  
Just then rest of the scouts appeared in a portal.  
  
"Well we have visitors."  
  
"Cronus!" Mako screamed.  
  
"hmmm.....Galaxia was your servant correct?"Mako asked  
  
"Yes, you killed her remember"  
  
"Well, you need another servant right?"  
  
"Yes, they are helpful"  
  
"Well, then if I beat you by myself I'm free and you give me back my friends.....If I lose I'm your personal servant and you keep them"  
  
"Hmm.....what a deal.....ok"  
  
"You have to swear by the River Styx."  
  
Cronus thought again.  
  
"Ok I swear by the River Styx".  
  
The scouts stood puzzled.  
  
"Setsuna what does it mean to swear by the River Styx?" A battered Saphire spoke.  
  
"Cronus is a God in greek mythology......if a God swears by the River Styx it is lasting and no matter what his end of the bargain must come true"  
  
The shook there heads.  
  
"but Sets'...that mean we cant help Koto-Chan right?"Hotaru said  
  
"Correct"  
  
"Hold On Cronus I'll be right back" Mako sneered.  
  
She walked over to the scouts.  
  
"If I lose you MUST GET OFF THIS PLACE! He'll destroy you all"Mako looked at Haruka.  
  
Tears splashed her face. Makoto walked up to her. Haruka still held Michiru's limp body in her arms.  
  
"I'll get her back Haruka.....don't worry"  
  
Cronus smiled.   
  
"Well then slave, lets begin shall we?"  
  
Mako nodded. She was still in her eternal form.  
  
"Cronus Worldly DEMOLITION!" This caught Mako off guard, but Cronus wasn't aiming for her.   
  
The beam headed directly towards the scouts.  
  
"Move!" Jupiter screamed  
  
the scouts had little time to react.  
  
She watched in horror as little Hotaru was engulfed by the energy.  
  
She heard a high pitched wail.  
  
Hotaru landed on the ground with a thud. Her body smoked.  
  
"...cough Ruka-Papa...cough"  
  
"Taru-Chan......"Haruka silently wept. She watched as the little girl smiled and went limp.  
  
"TARU-CHAN.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Mako screamed.  
  
"Look..what...you...did!" Mako grunted.  
  
"You'll huff pay for....that!"   
  
"Oh really...oh well now that the "Messiah" isn;t in my way this job will be nothing"  
  
Mako started to grind her teeth. Whatever planet they were on seemed to have a very turbulent atmosphere. Lightning flashed all around them, and the thunder boomed over head.  
  
Jupiter started to hover in the air. Then a very large group of dragons sailed down out of the sky. Each one representing an element.   
  
Ice, Love, Serenity, Fire, Thunder, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, Re-Birth, Death, Destruction, Time, Light (good), and Dark (evil).   
  
They watched as they combined into one.   
  
Mako was now floating in front of the very large dragon. Her crystals emerged from her talisman.  
  
Setsuna spoke knowing now since Mako was outer she should count 7 crystals. "Strength, Protection, Thunder, Lightning, Dragon, Guardian and............. the Dark crystal......"   
  
"How sniff can she have sniff the dark crystal?"Haruka asked teards no streaming down her face.  
  
"Maybe its true then.............maybe she is the Exodus."  
  
They watched as she grabbed her talisman. The Dragon encirlcled her. Then turning into a whirlwind of multi-colored energy.   
  
Even Cronus was stunned. Lightning teared through the sky, and an earthquake started to rumble the ground beneath there feet.   
  
Then a blinding light surrounded the rocky planet they were on.  
  
The dust cleared.......and emerged "The Exodus".  
  
-----------------  
  
Whahahaha! I had to end it there!!!!!!! I'd appreciate comments.! Thanks for reading!  
  
Lady-DragonGuardian  
  
www.geocities.com/ladydragonguardian 


	9. The End and The Beginning

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
--------------------  
  
Cough Cough  
  
The Senshi stared through the large plume of dust.  
  
They were shocked to see a very shaken Cronus and very determined Makoto who was now dressed in very peculiar attire.  
  
She wore the Senshi top completly white and outlined in black with no bows or other garmets attached a very Ancient Roman looking skirt that was white and trimmed in black. She had flat black sandals that laced to her mid calve.  
  
She waved her hand in the air, small beams of light hit her on the chest arms shines and her head. The small beams of light formed very ancient looking armor. She tyed the headband and let her hair back down.  
  
"Psst.....Setsuna"Saphire whispered.  
  
"If she's "The Exodus" how can she have the Dark crystal?"  
  
"hmmmm...is hard to explain......the Mes...Hotaru was the Messiah she was the.........hmmmm how do I explain this?....Here we go both "The Exodus" and "The Messiah" are defenders of Good. Ever person even if there pure good has a dark side, not necisarily evil but a dark side....The Messiah is the Light side and The Exodus is the Dark Side but both fight for the greater good."  
  
Saphire stared still a bit puzzled but got the drift.  
  
"Wh....Wha....What are you?" Cronus stuttered steping back.  
  
"Why I'm the Exodus sent here to rid the universe of.............YOU!" Mako proclaimed.  
  
"We'll see about that"  
  
The two glared at one another.  
  
The battle was on. The Senshi looked on as the two warriors were mere blurrs whizzing about exchanging blows.   
  
Blast Thump   
  
The Senshi steped back as the two figures were cpming ever so closer.   
  
"Get.......duck.....out...hit.....of here NOW!"Mako screamed getting hit full force with Cronus' Energy beam.  
  
Jedite picked up Hotaru's limp body, Haruka followed suit with Michiru's they formed a circle.  
  
"Salior TELEPORT!"   
  
Setsuna decided on her home planet since it was the closest.  
  
They could see brillant flashes of light far away. A spark here and there, obviosly this was not going to end how they wanted it.  
  
------------------------  
  
Mako staggered out of the dust the wind started to howl. Cronus huffed and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
Mako let out a gasp of hair as Cronus surprised her and ran his hand threw her stomach, she could feel it on the other side.  
  
He riped it out and let out a small chuckle.  
  
Mako hit one knee.   
  
"So I'm not going to be servantless eh?"He laughed  
  
"Not.....so...fast"  
  
Mako blurred in front of him she smiled catching him of gaurd and wedging her sword between his shoulder blades. He let out a small and muffled grunt. She pulled the sword out and lept back.   
  
"c'mon......."He snorted   
  
"Lets......end.......this....."  
  
A small grin spread across his face.  
  
"I've........never.........been defeated...I dont plan to start now..."he huffed  
  
Mako cracked her knuckles.  
  
--------------------------  
  
On Pluto.  
  
"Setsuna...."Greg started  
  
"Listen to the news report" He said as he held a similar scanner that Mercury had.  
  
News Flash "Life forms have said to have been spotted on the Moon."  
  
"..........With the Risen Exodus and the Death of the Messiah maybe that sparked the rebirth of the planets."  
  
"SO......If Mako manages to win.......they could come back and we could reign on our planets?"Haruka asked  
  
"Yes that seems to be a possibility"  
  
"LOOK!" Jedite Exclaimed  
  
A huge form of white and black energy formed where the two warriors would be fighting.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"CRONUS.....RAGING........DEATH!!!!"  
  
"JUPITER........JUDGEMENT............DAY!" The two swirls of energy collided.  
  
The nergy riped through the Southern Galaxy, destroying nearly every lifeform in the nearly desolate Galaxy.  
  
The Senshi gasped as the plume of energy continued on.  
  
"Did she win?"Jedite whispered to himself.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! Figured I would keep you in suspense! So who won? Will the princess be able to return to there planets? Will the Queen and The Messiah return?  
  
Well Jedites Question will be answered in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!  
  
Lady Dragon Guardian 


	10. Lost and Found

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
--------------------  
  
Mako slowly opened her eyes.  
  
I'm Dead Again She thought to herself.   
  
Her eyes burned. She felt as if she was floating. She took a deep breath, it felt funny.  
  
She moved her arm up an touched her face it was covered with an oxygen mask.   
  
I'm in water..............how did I get here?  
  
Makoto was on the Moon in a tank full of water, special minerals and antioxidents were filtered through the water to increase heal time. She still wore her tattered Exodus attire. She ached all over.   
  
A frightened look spread across her face as she clutched her ribs, the water started to turn a light crimson color. Just then an alarm rang out.  
  
She saw doctors rush into her room. Then the world went black.  
  
Haruka ran into the room to see Mako's heart monitor....the line was flat.  
  
The tank was now a deep red.   
  
"DRAIN IT FASTER!" a doctor yelled out  
  
The tank was only 1/4 empty. Haruka ran up to the tank and elbowed it, glass shattered everywhere.  
  
"put it on my tab" Haruka said motioning towards the tank. A nurse drug her to stich up her wound.   
  
Mako spilled onto the floor.  
  
They started CPR. 5 minutes passed.  
  
-------------------  
  
Mako was floating again. I obviously like floating She half chuckled to herself.  
  
"Makoto"  
  
She saw a dark figure.   
  
It was a taller man dark hair, eyes and skin, in Samurai looking armor. He had the symbol of Jupiter on his armor.   
  
"I am Guardian Jupiter"   
  
Makoto looked surprised and bowed.  
  
"No No! Princess do not bow, I should be the one bowing to you....you have saved our universe al the guardians are grateful"  
  
"You must make a decision.......I'm getting close to passing on, there will be a new guardian appointed, I have watched you since you were reincarnated you have grown so much since then.......you can either go back your recovery will be a painful one or take my place as Guardian Jupiter........................the choice is yours."  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
Shino  
  
"Guardian................I must go back"  
  
"I respect your decision"  
  
In a flash she felt herself float back inside her body.  
  
------------------  
  
"Call it" The doctor said  
  
By this time all the scouts were in the room.  
  
Almost 10 agonizing minutes had passed.  
  
"10:45am"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"Minako screamed.  
  
Shino hits his knees and held his head in his hands.  
  
Just then they heard a cough.  
  
"Cough.....sh.....Shino"Mako croaked  
  
"MAKO!!!!!!!!!!" Minako screamed leaping out of Saphire's arms.  
  
Mako then got assulted by Chibi Hotaru, Minako and Usagi.  
  
"Ow.......can...I...breathe..please breathe getupofftheflorr?"Mako asked  
  
"Oh..yea sure"Usagi said pulling Minako up.  
  
Michiru walked and tugged on Hotaru.  
  
"This is amazing, shes a miracle."The doctor explained to Shinozaki  
  
"she should be dead"  
  
Shino smiled as Mako stood up.   
  
"Setsuna?"Mako asked  
  
"Yes Mako-Chan?"  
  
"How do I get rid of this armor?"Mako said leaning on Shino  
  
Setsuna laughed  
  
"Focus your energy"  
  
A brillant light filled the room, as Mako detransformed.  
  
"Great"Mako snorted  
  
"Well........Eternal Jupiter I guess its a start."Rei said  
  
"Can you walk?" Shino asked  
  
"probably"  
  
"C'Mon I'll take you to your room then"  
  
Shino helped Mako to her room.  
  
------------------  
  
Mako got into her bed.  
  
"So, how long was I out?" she asked  
  
"It'll be 2 weeks today"  
  
"TWO WEEKS?!"   
  
"Yea"  
  
Shino leaned in closer.  
  
"I.......thought I'd lost you"Mako said staring at her.  
  
"Mako....I Love you so much" Shino said as they kissed.  
  
"?I'll let you rest"  
  
"Bye love you"  
  
"Bye Makoto, love you too" He smiled and kissed her on the head and walked out.  
  
"Mako......" Mako opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh hi Haruka-San, please come in"  
  
"Mako-Chan.......I.......wanted to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You brought back Michiru, my life is nothing without her, and Taru-Chan"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"but.....you sacrificed yourself for us......even though I've hounded you all these years about being weak, and not doing your job protecting the Princess." A small tear slid down the older womans face.  
  
"It's my job Haruka, I'd do it again if I had to."  
  
"I have a question though"  
  
"what is it?"Haruka asked  
  
"Is Cronus gone?, what happened....I dont remember"  
  
Haruka laughed  
  
"He's gone along with a couple uninhabited planets."  
  
Mako loked shocked.  
  
"Yep you annihilated him.....people form all over the universe saw the blast, it took us forever to find you in all the debris."  
  
"then we brought you to the Moon"  
  
"Wait were on the MOON?"   
  
"Yes, since the Messiah had already been awakened the spirit of the planets was waiting for the Exodus to rise as well, when that happened life on the planet started again, Its like the people were in suspended animation or something."  
  
"So we get to go back?"  
  
"Yes, until the Nuclear Winter"  
  
Mako smiled.   
  
"I havent been there since I was 13"  
  
Haruka laughed.   
  
"Setsuna said Hotaru will age quickly she should be back to normal in a month or two."  
  
"you two have much to discuss"  
  
"Well" Setsuna came in.  
  
"thanks Setsuna I figured this would be kind of hard to explain" Haruka said  
  
"well, The Exodus and The Messiah have chosen Counsels."  
  
"Counsels?"  
  
"Yes, the Messiah has "The Elders" and you have "The Ancients"  
  
"you two control everything in the Universe, with of course the advise of your counsel, they will guide you through everything."  
  
"The Universe is in your hands, The Messiah normally reigns over The"Human" part of life, such as life and death and The Exodus controls the hmmm....... mythological and weather part of life such as Dragons and Storms."  
  
Mako shook her head.   
  
"So I have to balance out being a Senshi, Princess and Guardian of the Universe."  
  
"yes" Haruka said  
  
"Obviosly the Ancients thought you could or they wouldn't have chosen you."Setsuna added  
  
"Speaking of storms, the Moon needs one."Haruka said  
  
"Am I allowed to do that?"  
  
"Yes. since its for the benefit of the people."  
  
"your a Summoner of sorts, you can summon Mythological creatures and storms, but you'll have to practice."  
  
"so whats Hotaru summon?"  
  
"She invites spirits to this world and then expells ones that are traped here to the place beyond."  
  
"how can they get traped?"  
  
"spirits are tarped during battles, massacres, and suicides things of that nature."  
  
"oh, ok"  
  
"So you think your up to it?"Haruka asked.  
  
"I think so"  
  
"Here the Ancients sent you this"  
  
It was a pakage of some description.  
  
"Its tradition Jovian Robes and Armor, a pair a Sias and this is your Fathers Sword, I wanted you to have it."  
  
It was a double broadsword that flared at the bottom, it was made from Black Titanium and was incrusted with emeralds, the handle was made of heavy blackened brass and was shaped as a black dragon with an emerald eye.   
  
"It's the Sword of Darkness. It protects all who hold the Dark Crystal"  
  
Mako nodded. "Thanks Setsuna"  
  
"It's very heavy, but if you can wield it you have an immediate advantage."  
  
A loud crash was heard outside followed by a violent shaking of the building.  
  
"It appears that with the reanimation of the people the youma's were also revived."Setsuna said bracing against the wall as the building shook.  
  
"Hehe, I need to blow off some steam"  
  
The Senshi ran to Mako's room to assist her out of the crumbling building.  
  
Mako smiled as she stood in front of the now open window.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Dragon Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
She wink at Shino and jumped out the window.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"MAKO!" He screamed out the window.  
  
"Yes?" He heard a voice say.  
  
They heard a loud roar, as a dragon peered into the window, with Mako atop his neck.  
  
"C'mon I don't want to destroy them all by myself!"  
  
The Senshi stared at each other.  
  
"One Minute she's on the floor dying the next she's flying around on a dragon" Minako huffed.  
  
They all shrugged and took off down the stairs.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mako flew through the air impaling youma's as she went.  
  
Chibi Hotaru ran out and onto the barren ground. She jumped back as people came from out of no where.  
  
"MICHIRU-MAMA!" She screamed and lept into Michiru's arms.  
  
Michiru smiled, she missed that name.  
  
Mako stared puzzled. She jumped down and motioned her dragon on.  
  
Then Plants,Grass and all kinds of Dragons, Gryfins, Centaurs and everything else sprang up like the humans had.  
  
"MAKO!!! Focus your....thud...energy"Setsuna couldn't complete her sentence Mako got headbutted by a rowdy Centaur.  
  
Mako picked herself up off the ground.  
  
"How...duck do I duck GETRIDOFALLOFTHEM!!"  
  
It was wild pandemonium, Humans running, Senshi Running, Creatures flying,and attacking, and Youma's doing the same.  
  
Setsuna bent down and talked to Hotaru.  
  
"Go grab Mako's hand and think of being with something you like"  
  
"you guys" Hotaru stared at Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru and now Tatsumi and Shinozaki.  
  
Hotaru ran and grabed Mako's hand.  
  
"Well Hello" She laughed.  
  
"Sets says like of something you like"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Everything was still. Then a light surrounded them.   
  
Hotaru grew and turned into the Messiah again, and Makoto changed into the Exodus.  
  
They nodded at one another.   
  
"Shougens kyou Yajuu.........SHOUSHITSU!!!"Makoto yelled  
  
"Jintekis...................SHOUSHITSU!!" Hotaru echoed.  
  
And as quickly as the Beasts Humans and even the Youma's came they were gone.  
  
Hotaru and Makoto let out a sigh.  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
"I'm Stuck like this AGAIN!"Mako sighed and ploped down on the ground next to Hotaru.  
  
"this armor is heavier than me"Hotaru wined.  
  
"hmmm."Setsuna puzzled "you can get yourselves out by chanting, say your elements"  
  
They nodded. Mako went first.  
  
"Ikazuchi,Raikou,Shougen,Kyouko,Bouei,Hogosha kyou Kurayami"   
  
Mako continued to chant over and over again.  
  
She opened her eyes.   
  
"Nothings happening."  
  
Setsuna stood puzzled. Then they noticed Hotaru sprawled out on the ground detransformed.  
  
Mako got a tired look on her face.  
  
"En gozen nemutai"Mako said as she yawned she fell backwards and detransformed.  
  
"I think she stuck in Japanese mode"Usagi laughed.  
  
"She said she was tired Odango-Tama!"Rei shouted  
  
And like old times the two started a tongue war.  
  
Rei slaped her on the head.  
  
"REI YOU BAKA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Usagi shouted as the two chased each other around.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
----------------------------  
  
No! this isn't the end. I'll have one more chapter tying everything up!!! Thanks for all my readers!!!  
  
LadyDragonguardian  
  
www.geocities.com/ladydragonguardian 


	11. Epilouge

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
Also the songs I use are also not mine but there respective artists.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well This is the last chapter, this is the Epilouge, finally, I owe everything to my readers w/o you i would have chucked this virus riden computer out the window 2 weeks ago. Well I'll shutup now and let you read!!!  
  
---------------------  
  
Shino helped Mako into her apartment.  
  
"Stay with me"Mako pleaded with him.  
  
"Well, my parents wont be home til tomorrow, so ok"  
  
She smiled at him, making his heart melt.   
  
He sat on the couch and started to lay down.  
  
"You can't sleep on the couch...........my beds petty much empty."  
  
Shino chuckled to himself and went to Bathroom.  
  
He came out and met a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes.  
  
He kissed her and she kissed him back.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Shino lay in Mako's bed, his arm draped over her sheet wrapped body.  
  
That was amazing He thought to himself.  
  
The there was a knock at the door.  
  
"THE SENSHI!"   
  
Shino had forgotten they were coming here for there meeting.  
  
"Just a minute!"He yelled as he threw on his pants.  
  
He flew around cleaning up the trail of clothes that led from the bathroom door to her room.  
  
He threw them in a closet and slung open the door.  
  
"huff Hi guys, come in"  
  
They laughed.   
  
"Usagi,Mamo, Hotaru and Michiru arn't here yet."Haruka stated  
  
"Wheres Mako?"Minako asked  
  
"Getting ready were running late"Shino half smiled and ran to the bedroom.  
  
"OH! Yea just have a seat in their"He motioned towards the living room.  
  
He shut the door.  
  
"MAKO!"Shino shouted  
  
"Whats the matter?"She asked sleepily.  
  
"The senshi are here for the meeting"  
  
"WHAT"Her eyes widened.  
  
She fell out of the bed, with just her sheet on.  
  
Shino shook his head and smiled at her, she turned red.  
  
He waited a few minutes on her, she emerged from the bathroom fully clothed, hair let down smiling.  
  
She kissed him on the way to the living room.  
  
"HI Guys!" Mako shouted as she and Shino ploped down on the other couch.  
  
"So where's Usagi and Michiru and Hotaru"Rei asked  
  
"It is Usagi were talking about Rei"Ami stated  
  
"Michiru couln't get Hotaru up"Setsuna laughed  
  
"She still in Chibi Mode?"Mako asked  
  
Haruka shook her head.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Shino answered it to see Mcihiru and a little blurr.  
  
"MAKO!!"Hotaru lept into Mako's lap.  
  
".....hi Hotaru"Mako grunted.  
  
Michiru laughed.  
  
"All I heard the whole way here was Mako Mako Mako"  
  
Then Mamo and Usagi came in.  
  
"Hey Usagi!"Rei said  
  
"Hey guys"   
  
"Um.....can I talk to the knight?"Mamoru asked  
  
"Yea we need to talk privatly to"Usagi asked  
  
Everyone seperated.  
  
"Well I have an announcment."  
  
"Well I have an announcement."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Well It was finally "that" day.   
  
Hairspray, Blowdryers, Curlers and Bubbles filled the room.   
  
The elctric flickered again.   
  
"SH.....!" Usagi was cut off by Rei who "accidently" burned her with her curling iron.  
  
"REI YOU BAKA...sniffle"Usagi wailed  
  
"Usagi your gonna mess up your makeup!"Minako said  
  
Mako growled. Half her hair was now straight the other half was curly.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"WHAHAHAAH!"She snickered as the power flickered back on. '  
  
"Thank you Mako-Chan" Michiru said  
  
The Nuclear Winter was on the horizon, power was hard to come by these days.  
  
The Senshi had just arrived back from there planets, accept Hotaru and Makoto who had just returned today from 6 months of training with the Elders and the Acients.  
  
Haruka and the Knight paced impatiently outside the door.   
  
"I'm going in!"Haruka said  
  
She strode into the room.   
  
"Mako..........""MAKO!"Haruka said flabergasted.  
  
"Sh......its suppose to be a surprise"Mako said as she shut the door.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"nope"  
  
"Michiru"  
  
scream  
  
"Michiru"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Finally"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Haruka entered the room shuting the door behind her.  
  
Haruka's mouth droped open.  
  
"um.....um.......um"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"you...look.....very.....well.....gorgeous"Haruka stuttered  
  
"Thank you, you dont look to bad yourself."Michiru said as she ran her hands through Haruka's hair.  
  
Michiru's dress was a tube top that flowed out at the bottom, it was turquoise of course.  
  
"Well are we ready?"Haruka asked holding out her arm for Michiru.  
  
"Yes, lets go find Hotaru and Setsuna"  
  
They strode down the hallway. Finally finding Hotaru and Setsuna's room.  
  
"So you guys ready?"Haruka asked   
  
"We'll have to find Mako-Chan and Tatsumi"Hotaru spoke up running out of the room.  
  
"The Outers will sit on one side and The Inners on the other, protection reasons"Setsuna said  
  
The two women nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Shinozaki?"Tatsumi chuckled with Hotaru leeched onto his arm.  
  
"Nope" Haruka said "Have you seen Makoto?"  
  
"Nope, they must be together"Michiru said  
  
"Hey guys were ready to go."Rei piped in  
  
They would enter the ballroom, dance a couple of songs and then start the wedding reception.   
  
A trumpet sounded.  
  
"psst.....Rei where's Mako and Shino?"Minako asked  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
"THE MOON PRINCESS AND HER COURT!"  
  
"Princess Usagi and Prince Endymion of Earth"  
  
"Princess Ami and her Knight Greg of Mercury"  
  
"Princess Minako and her Knight Saphire of Venus"  
  
"Princess Rei and her Knight Jedite of Mars"  
  
"Princess Hotaru and her Knight Tatsumi of Saturn"  
  
"Princess' Michiru and Haruka of Neptune and Uranus"  
  
Everyone looked around waiting for Mako and admiring each others attire.  
  
"AND Princess Makoto and her Knight Shinozaki from Jupiter"  
  
"Woah! Mako!"Minako whistled making Mako blush.  
  
She strode over to them.  
  
"Now I feel bad for not going with the modest dress"Mako said  
  
Makoto wore a Dark Hunter green dress with a black Chinese dragon on the left side, it was a halter top that cut down low in the front her hair was straight and flared on the ends her bangs brushed in her face.  
  
Shinozaki wore a huter green tux with a black underlay and a black chinese dragon on the right side.  
  
"Yes Mako you look lovely"Jedite said  
  
"I do see the resemblance now"  
  
Mako stared at him puzzled.  
  
"you do look like Mom"  
  
Mako glanced down at her feet.  
  
"its a good thing" he whispered she laughed.  
  
"So, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
The couples danced away 4 songs, the trumpets sounded again it was time for the reception.  
  
The lined up in a line behind the door.  
  
"Usagi?"Rei asked  
  
"have you....uh.....never mind"  
  
"what is it Rei?"  
  
"well..........have you....gained weight per chance"Rei winced waiting for the comment  
  
Everyone else braced for a whole line of assults but none came.  
  
"well.........uh.......yes"Usagi squeaked.  
  
"I'm.........um......well......going......tobeamom"  
  
"Say that a little slower"Ami said  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
Squeals echoed all over the palace.  
  
"WHEN?"  
  
"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US"  
  
"HOW LONG"  
  
"Calm down"Usagi asked of them.  
  
The ceremony lasted forever and was huge.  
  
They were more eager for the reception.  
  
Well most of them anyway.  
  
Seiya,Yaten and Taiki were suppose to come and sing.  
  
Then Setsuna got a ring on her communicator.  
  
"Setsuna"Seiya asked  
  
"Hi Seiya"  
  
"um...can you tell the Princess were not gonna make it to her reception were having problems, but we'll be there!"  
  
The screen went fuzzy.  
  
"OH my"Setsuna said  
  
"we dont have any entertainment.  
  
"Hey Mako"Minako stared  
  
"No, we wont do it"  
  
-------------------  
  
"How did you convince me to do this?"Mako asked standing on stage with her guitar.  
  
"Oh, come on Mako, you can show them your new talent"  
  
"What new talent"  
  
"Oh that"  
  
"So what song are we playing?"  
  
"Down"  
  
"ok"  
  
Mako grabbed the Mic, she nodded towards Minako who started the song on her drumset.  
  
"The drops of rain they fall all over  
  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
  
The glow inside burns light upon him  
  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
  
(this can't be the end)  
  
Tidal waves they rip right through me  
  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
It gets me so  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
It gets me so  
  
Your vows of silence fall all over  
  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
  
I feel the darkness break upon him  
  
I'll take you over if you let me  
  
(You did this)  
  
Tidal waves they rip right through me  
  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad.  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
It gets me so  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
It gets me so"  
  
Cheers from the audience erupted.  
  
"I think they liked it!"Minako said  
  
"I didn't know Mako could sing"Michiru said  
  
Haruka laughed."It must be an outer thing"  
  
"Now which one?"  
  
"hmmmm........Things I'll Never Say?"  
  
"Good one"  
  
Shino just stared. My God she's beautiful, I don't deserve her  
  
He listened as she always made the line "Marry Me today" stand out more.  
  
He thought about yesterday.   
  
---------------------  
  
Mako and Hotaru were arriving today at the temple after 6 months of training with there "counsels".  
  
They got out of the rest of the year for Usagi's wedding.  
  
They orbed down, and got a very happy greeting.  
  
"Mako"Shino said  
  
She parted through the crowd.  
  
"Hey"She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I missed you so much"  
  
"I missed you to"  
  
"Whats wrong"Mako asked  
  
"Well, the other knights besides Tatsumi and himself have told there parents about being a Planetary Knight."  
  
"Yes, well.......can we go..........now?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They said there goodbyes and hoped on Shino's motorcycle.  
  
--------------------  
  
Shino sighed.  
  
"Your all tense"She said  
  
She leaned in, there foreheads touched, she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"It'll be fine, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, thats all that matters."  
  
Shino looked kind of shocked. the rest of her life He assumed that meant marriage.  
  
"Your right"  
  
He walked into the door and sat on the couch with Mako.  
  
"Mom Dad can you come in here a moment."  
  
"Well, Hello Mako"Shino's mother said  
  
"Hello, Miyake-San"  
  
Then Shinos Dad came in and sat down next to his Mom.  
  
"Mom, Dad I'm moving in with Makoto"  
  
Mako looked stunned that he just came out and said it.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, you heard me we both love each other, next week I'll be 20 years old"  
  
"but Mako just turned 18"Shino's Dad put in, obviously objecting to this "pairing"  
  
"Well, I have another reason for mving in with her"  
  
"she's not preg......."  
  
"NO!"Mako shouted  
  
"sorry"she squeaked  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"I well.......we need to show you something"  
  
They got up.  
  
"JUPITER PLANETARY KNIGHT POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER ETERNAL DRAGON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"  
  
There they stood.  
  
His Mom passed out, his Dad look like he was going to have a stroke.  
  
"Yo...you....your Jupiter Knight and Makoto's Sailor jupiter"  
  
"Yes Dad, were destined to be together."  
  
"Mr and Mrs. Miyake...."Mako cut in  
  
"We wish to have your blessing, before we go any farther"  
  
His Mom finally came to.  
  
"Mako, Shino you have our blessing"  
  
They exchanged hugs and grabbed some of Shino's things.  
  
Mako's car was still parked out front so Shino packed everything he owned in her car.  
  
He kissed his parents goodbye.  
  
He took his motorcycle and she drove her car.  
  
------------------------  
  
He smiled. He felt his inside jacket pocket, he felt the small box with the velvet outerlay.  
  
They had just finished "My Only Love".  
  
"For Our final number"Minako said  
  
"were playing Rainy Day Man."  
  
Shino went numb. That was there song.   
  
"When I think about the first time"  
  
She started the song. He walked closer to the stage.   
  
He walked up to her on the interlude. He kissed her which surprised her and everyone else in the room.  
  
She finished the song.  
  
"Makoto"He said as he gulped air.  
  
He got down on one knee. Her heart raced. He got the box out of his pocket.  
  
"Will you Marry Me?"He asked sliping the ring on her finger.  
  
"Yes" She said   
  
He stood up and hugged her, he then dipped her into a very passionate kiss.  
  
Haruka laughed and whistled.  
  
Why did he have to do that now She thought to herself.  
  
"Our" sort of marriage is legal now  
  
She felt the ring in her pocket.  
  
Michiru looked so happy to see them.  
  
Minako was estatic.  
  
"I BETTER BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR!"   
  
Mako quickly shook her head.  
  
Now she was surrounded by people.  
  
"Michiru"Haruka said  
  
"Um.........."  
  
She to got down on one knee.  
  
"I think its a good time and place,"Haruka smiled  
  
"Will you Marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Love I will"Michiru said pulling Haruka up into an embrace.  
  
"Two Weddings"  
  
"Three"Jedite said  
  
"Well, four actually"Saphire said  
  
"Why not five"Greg piped in  
  
"No"Setsuna said looking at Tatsumi and Hotaru.  
  
Six months of weddings ensued after that.  
  
The Nuclear Winter came and all was peaceful or so they thought.  
  
------------------------  
  
fin  
  
Thank God it's over!!! Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry for the cliffe on the end.  
  
I've been asked to continue the story, I might after I finish my other fic!  
  
Thanks again  
  
LadyDragonGuardian 


End file.
